


Eyes of a Dragon (Original Version)

by MurkyMuse



Series: Genderswapped Abi [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Genderswapped Abi, manga spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young noblewoman makes a pact with a dragon god. Her life is set on a new course, letting her spread her wings outside her expected role. But, blinded by the dazzling light of her King, she might not notice the shadows chasing after her until it is too late. (Will probably delete when the rewrite is complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really wanted a female dragon warrior.

Sunlight poured through the windows and onto Abi’s face. The young woman rolled over with an annoyed groan pulling the soft covers over her head. Minutes later the door creaked open as her maid bustled into her rooms.

“Lady Abi, are you not awake yet?”

“I’m coming”, Abi yawned and reluctantly shifted the blankets off.

Thus Abi began her normal morning routine. She sleepily allowed the maid to fuss over her hair and clothing. Abi pretended not to hear the older woman’s under the breath mutterings about Abi’s choice in outfits. While the cloth and design were refined, the maid thought her mistress should wear styles that flattered Abi’s womanly features more. It was an old disagreement that the maid had no hope of winning.

Finally both maid and mistress deemed Abi’s appearance satisfactory. Abi walked over to the birdcage next to her desk, which was littered with the estate’s account books. Inside the cage sat a little bluebird with a broken and bandaged wing. The bird stared up at her as Abi changed its water and feed. With a happy chirp it hopped over to it meal of seeds and crickets. Abi smiled slightly as she lightly brushed its head with the tip of her index finger. She then carefully closed the cage again and turned around.

“Another dull day”, Abi muttered dryly.

The first half of the day proved to be as dull as Abi predicted. She spent the morning delegating tasks to servants. Once that was done, Abi returned to her rooms. There the unfinished estate accounts were waiting on her desk. It was another few hours of calculating food, tailoring, servant pay, and other expenses.

Eventually she kept longingly glancing out the window into the garden. The caged bird chirped and blinked at her. Whim overcame Abi as she opened the cage and gently picked up the bird before heading outside. A little time outside in the garden sounded refreshing.  

The stone walls around the estate were high and worn with age. The rose bushes were blooming in bright red and wafting their pleasant scent into the wind. Abi sat on the grass under a lush tree, watching as the bird hopped around curiously. It didn’t even try to use its healing wing. From what she had studied that meant it was unlikely to fly properly again.

“Perhaps I should give you a name”, she mused.

The bird tilted its head and tweeted. Most of its feathers were a bright blue but it also had a red crest on its chest. Where the blue and red intersected the feathers were an unusually vibrant shade of purple.  

“How about Bora?”

The bluebird chirped again and hopped up on Abi’s knee, allowing her to once again lightly pet its head. Abi decided the interaction was a sign of acceptance.

When the sun was at high noon, Abi took the newly christened Bora back to her rooms and headed toward to the dining hall. She had just sat down at the table and was pouring herself a cup of tea when her father hobbled into the room. Perhaps her father had once been considered a handsome man. However, aged scars were marred across his face and neck. One of his eyes had been gouged out; the gaping hole hidden by bandages. The other eye was clouded and nearly unseeing. He also had a terrible limp that made use of a cane necessary.

“Hello, father.”

“Abi”, he curtly greeted as he slowly lowered himself into his chair.

Without a word Abi poured a second cup of tea and placed it within her father’s reach. He took a few shaky sips before setting it back on the table. A couple of servants filed into the room to bring lunch and then left with a bow.    

Her father broke the silence, “I heard that uppity king in the north is to be executed.”

“Apparently a few of the influential noble families turned on him”, Abi shrugged as she took a few bites of her lunch.

“Serves him right”, the man huffed, “Claiming to be a dragon god.”

She replied idly, “Because no man has ever claimed to be something he isn’t.”

With his one eye her father sternly glared in her direction, “One day that tongue of yours will get you into trouble.”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t have indulged me.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have”, he sighed heavily with knitted brows, “Are you even trying to find a husband? I don’t have much time on this earth left. When I die, the Yoo Estate will pass to your second-cousin. If you haven’t settled into a new household by then, it will be within his rights to decide who you marry or even force you to leave the estate without support.”

“I am well aware of the fact that if you were to die today my place here would rely on his mercy. I am also well aware that your cousin is not known for his mercy”, appetite suddenly gone Abi pushed away her plate and stood up, “I have matters to attend to.”

* * *

 

Abi laid her head on the windowsill and stared vaguely off into the night sky as a warm breeze brushed into her rooms. Bora, sensing its human’s gloomy mood, sat on her shoulder diligently grooming strands of her hair.

The conversation with her father from earlier lingered in her mind.

“How humiliating…”

Abi didn’t feel overly attached to the estate she had grown up in. She wouldn’t mind leaving here one day, assuming she ever met a man she could tolerate enough to marry. It was the principle of it. Abi was the one that had stepped up to run the estate after her mother died and her father’s health declined. It was frustrating that some distant relative was going to one day waltz in and claim everything that she had worked for as his own. That she would be dependent on the same relative was salt in the wound.

While those thoughts echoed in her mind, a dark blue shadow flew across the black sky. It appeared almost serpentine. Abi leaned forward and squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the flying beast.  

“What is…?”

Abi suddenly broke into a cold sweat. It was like a large, fearsome creature had its eyes directly on her. No, the eyes were not just on her but staring into the very core of her being. A numbing sensation enveloped her. It was even hard to breathe. A primal impulse awoke in Abi. She fought against the numbing sensation and willed herself to take a shaky but deep breath.  

_Human. Come._

A voice reverberated loudly in Abi’s mind as a sharp image of a forest clearing appeared. Abi recognized the clearing as being not too far outside the estate. Almost as if in a trance Abi stood and walked out of the room. Bora tweeted in confusion a few times before hunkering down on her shoulder. Abi silently walked out into the garden and toward one of the lesser used side gates.

“Lady Abi?”

The gate guard had noticed her approach. Abi barely glanced at him.

“I’m going out for a while.”

Confusion and concern quickly spread across the guard’s face.

“This time of night? That’s dangerous, Lady Abi. I’m sure your father-”

“Open the gate”, Abi ordered in a tone so cold the guard flinched and rushed to comply.

Even so the guard questioned her one more time, “Lady Abi, what if you are attacked?”

“I’d be captured or killed, I suppose”, Abi shrugged as if weren’t important and then walked out the gate.

The trail to the clearing was pitch black and overgrown. Abi moved slowly and gripped tree trunks to avoid tripping. Bora chittered softly, nervously in her ear. The bluebird understood something dangerous lay ahead of them. Eventually Abi stumbled into the clearing.

There waited a dragon coiled under the faint moonlight. Its scales were a deep blue that glimmered with a soft divine glow. Its eyes were a captivating, overwhelming gold. Those ethereal eyes rooted Abi to the spot.

“You requested my presence, dragon god”, Abi spoke with bravado. 

_Human, do you know of King Hiryuu?_

The dragon god’s voice once again echoed into her head. Abi’s eyes widened with understanding.

“He’s a man who recently rose to power and claims to be the dragon god Hiryuu descended as a human.”  

_It is no mere claim. Our brother descended for his love of humans. However, humans have betrayed and forsaken him. We rescued him from death by those despicable hands yet Hiryuu has refused to return to the Heavens. So we are each seeking out a dragon warrior to defend him._

Abi’s heart pounded wildly as the weight of this truth bared down, “What does this have to do with me?”

_You are worthy to be called Seiryuu. Drink my blood and receive the power I grant you._

“I know nothing of combat. I am not a warrior.”

_It is not strength of body I seek but strength of will. An overwhelming will that can make full use of my blood lurks within you, human._

“…Very well”, Abi took a step toward the dragon god, “I will drink your blood and become a dragon warrior.”

The dragon god used its claw to pierce the blue scales. Blood – one drop, two, three – dripped down into a waiting chalice. At the dragon’s beckoning Abi moved forward and picked it up. The blood was a thick, dark red. Abi tilted the chalice back and gulped down the dragon’s blood.

_Warriors of the Four Dragons!_

Her throat burned as the bitter liquid drained into her body.

_You are now our other halves!_

The dragon’s blood intertwined with her blood in a boiling sensation.

_With Hiryuu as your master, you will protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!_

Pain seared her eyes so intensely that she was blinded. 

Then ever so slowly her vision returned though the throbbing pain lingered. Disorientation made Abi dizzy. Her perspective was wider. Everything was brighter; the previously pitch black forest was now easily navigable. The stars in the sky seemed to have multiplied. There were unfamiliar, impossible colors.

Movement in the trees behind her drew Abi’s attention. She clumsily stood, not even sure when she had fallen to the ground. Disorientation hit again as she realized she was literally seeing through the trees. The gate guard was there gapping, his eyes darting from her and the dragon god in sheer disbelief.

“Guard”, Abi called out trying to force her voice to sound stronger than she currently felt, “Tell my father it seems I’ve found a new household after all and that my personal maid is more than capable of taking up my duties.”

The guard stared at her transfixed – her now blue hair, the red markings that adorned her cheeks, her golden dragon eyes – for a long minute before finally nodding. He then hurriedly scrambled away. Once again Abi was left with the dragon god.

_My dragon warrior, it’s time to go to Hiryuu._

Abi bent down to where Bora was waiting with ruffled feathers on the ground and held out her hand. The bluebird hesitated a moment but then hopped up to perch on Abi’s finger. Abi swayed as she stood back up and then the world went dark.

* * *

 

Worried chirps stirred Abi into consciousness. She groaned at her throbbing eyes. The meeting with the dragon god Seiryuu and drinking the dragon’s blood rushed back. After that the dragon god had wanted to take her to Hiryuu, and now she was in an unfamiliar palace courtyard with no idea how exactly she ended up here.  

“Are you okay?”

Abi blinked her eyes open to see a yellow dragon. No, that wasn’t quite right. He was a boy with an unruly golden mane of hair and bright blue eyes, wearing the simple clothing and cloak of a peasant. He stared at her a moment as if entranced before shaking his head and holding out his hand to help Abi up.

“I’m fine”, she replied hoarsely as she sat up ignoring the offer of help. 

The boy nodded and quickly moved to the side of an unconscious white dragon. The large man that Abi thought of as a white dragon had silvery-white hair and was wearing the garments of a mid-ranking soldier. One of his hands was covered in white shimmering scales and his nails were sharp claws.

“An old man that can’t wake up himself, a brat, and some rich pretty boy”, a rude voice snorted.

Abi turned her attention to the third, a green dragon. He had the appearance of a vagrant with worn and tattered clothes. His long greenish hair was tied back; all his teeth were unusually sharp. A well-used spear sat on the ground next to him. He was gripping his leg tightly. The boot had been nearly burned off revealing green scales. Seemingly sensing her stare, the man turned his head toward her.

“What’s with the glare, pretty boy?”

“You are irritating”, Abi replied dryly.  

She scooped the incredibly patient bluebird off the ground and placed Bora onto her shoulder just as the blond boy succeeded in awakening the older man. The man groaned in pain as he sat up. However, his head quickly snapped to attention.

“What have the dragon gods done?”

Abi and the other two also turned toward the voice. A man with wild hair the color of a crimson sunrise stood at the top of the courtyard steps, an expression of shock across his face. The dragon’s blood within Abi immediately responded pounding through her veins and causing her eyes to start throbbing all over again. As King Hiryuu descended the steps to them the white-haired man shifted into a low bow.

“I am a soldier in your Majesty’s army and yet when you were almost killed I was powerless to help you. When Hakuryuu called me, I agreed to drink the dragon’s blood so that I would have the strength to protect you.”

Hiryuu bent down placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, “May I have your name?”

“Guen.”

“Thank you, Guen”, Hiryuu smiled brightly.

The blond boy happened to be the closest so the King turned to him next, “May I ask your name and reason as well?”

“My name is Zeno”, he stated, “I’m not a warrior or anything. I just thought I could make the world a better place if I drank Ouryuu’s blood.”

Hiryuu clapped his hands together in delight, “That is my goal! I look forward to working toward it with you, Zeno!”

“Idiot idealists”, the last man commented, “I drank Ryokuryuu’s blood simply because I wanted the power. Protecting this dimwit king was just part of the deal.”

Hiryuu’s reply was to walk over to him and hold out his hand, “I’ll be relying on you…?”

The man frowned but shook the King’s hand, “Shuten.”

“I’ll be relying on you, Shuten”, Hiryuu repeated cheerfully.

Finally Hiryuu turned to Abi. She couldn't tell if it was the dragon blood or her own feelings but looking at King Hiryuu was like looking at the sun itself. He radiated light and warmth. At that moment Abi wanted nothing more than to stand by his side and reflect his light.

“You are?”

Abi bowed, not as low as the white-haired soldier but as one noble would bow to a higher ranking noble.

“I am Abi, daughter of the Yoo Clan.”

In the background the green-haired man choked and spattered. Abi smirked slightly before continuing.

“I…”

What exactly had she been seeking? To leave the uncertainty of her situation behind? To find somewhere she wouldn't be so easily displaced? Abi couldn't find the right words so she answered vaguely.

“I had reasons for drinking Seiryuu’s blood.”                

Hiryuu nodded as if he understood anyway and lightly took her hands with a smile. Abi faintly blushed, uncertain if it was because of embarrassment or the dragon’s blood racing yet again.

“I wasn't expecting the dragon gods to do this but I’m glad to welcome you – all of you – into my home.”


	2. To be a warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi discovers the true power of Seiryuu's eyes.

Abi could see the uncertain stares of soldiers gave her as she walked through the dusty army camp. She ignored them. The soldiers’ squeamishness of having a woman – a boyish appearing woman but still a woman – in their midst wasn’t relevant at that moment. The golden eyed dragon warrior was focused on one thing only: reaching King Hiryuu’s tent and command center with haste.

The guard merely nodded at her in acknowledgement as Abi pushed open the fabric and stepped in. The King, Hakuryuu, and Ryokuryuu stood around the table in the middle of the room in discussion about strategy. Ouryuu sat off to the side looking confused and out of place.

“Abi”, the King greeted with warmth despite being in a warzone, “How was it?”

She replied quickly and succinctly, “The enemy has three thousand foot soldiers and a thousand mounted. Another regiment of five hundred mounted split off from the main army and is coming from the west. From that direction they’ll have the high ground.”

“So they aim to flank us and catch us by surprise during battle”, Hakuryuu commented.

“Thank you, Abi. Those beautiful eyes of yours are helpful.”

The dragon’s blood in her veins sung with joy at Hiryuu’s praise. Abi frowned. Now was not the time or place for any reactions that could be misunderstood by fools.

They returned to speaking of battle strategies. Besides sneaking a few vaguely remembered glances at her father’s war books in her youth, it was something Abi had never studied before drinking the dragon god’s blood. What little she knew of war was what she had picked up the past few weeks. This left her feeling just as out of place as Ouryuu looked.   

Eventually a course of action was decided. The King and his dragons prepared for battle. However, just as they were leaving the tent Hiryuu turned to Abi and Zeno.

“You two have never fought or witnessed battle. You don’t have to force yourselves to be on the frontlines.”

Ryokuryuu piped up with his mocking grin as he leaned his weight on his spear, “Useless women and children should stay off the battlefield.”

Abi turned her piercing glaze on them. Her unwavering gold eyes conveying the choice she had already made. Ryokuryuu’s mocking grin shifted to a startled gap while Hakuryuu gave an impressed half-smile.

“When I drank the dragon god’s blood”, Abi stated clearly, “I did so with the understanding that I would take part in battles.”

Ouryuu spoke up as well but with a hint of nervousness, “I’m coming too.”

King Hiryuu nodded grimly, “Very well.”

The group continued through the army camp. The soldiers looked to their King and his dragon warriors with respect and admiration. It was aggravating how easily their opinions changed just because she was surrounded by the King and other dragons. As they walked Hakuryuu placed his hand on Abi’s shoulder and his clawed-hand lightly on Ouryuu’s shoulder.

“Seiryuu and Ouryuu should stay with King Hiryuu”, Hakuryuu stated, “Your big brothers will take care of the fighting.”

Ryokuryuu swung the tip of his spear at the white-haired dragon, “I never claimed any of you as brothers. These weaklings can fend for themselves.”

Abi shrugged off the hand, “Don’t treat me with such familiar-”

She paused. The subtle glint of metal in the pocket of a soldier walking toward Hiryuu had caught her notice. Blood pounded through her veins as instinct took over. Abi threw herself in front of the King just as the assassin began to charge. She braced for the stab. However, her dragon eyes locked with the assassin’s eyes before he had fully closed the distance.

Suddenly the man was becoming smaller and smaller while she loomed over him. He was frozen, barely able to twitch his fingers. Terror etched across his face as he looked at the monstrous blue dragon before him.

“W-wha?”

Such a tiny, fragile creature had dared attack Hiryuu. Anger surged, and Abi willed the power of her eyes to bite down on his leg. He fell forward with a panicked scream. The knife dropped uselessly from his hand.

“Aaaaahhhh! My leg!”

Not enough. Abi peered closer at him, her golden eyes searching.

“NO! P-please! Stay a-away!”

There it was. His heart beat rapidly, fearfully. Without hesitation Abi reached out and gripped that heart. Her power squeezed it tight. The man screamed once more and then stopped. His body lifelessly slumped over. Such a pathetic little creature, so easily broken. It wasn’t enough. The dragon’s eyes craved more. There were so many beating hearts around. How many could she devour?

“That’s enough, Abi.”

Hiryuu voice brought her back to her senses. Those hearts were allies. They served King Hiryuu. They were needed.

Abi drew the power back in. Backlash immediately hit. Her world tilted as she fell forward. However, the King caught her before she hit the ground. Hiryuu frowned worriedly as he shifted to cradle her in his arms. Abi wanted to voice objections to that but everything was becoming hazy. The last thing that reached her awareness before her vision went dark and her mind blank was Ryokuryuu’s grating voice.

“The hell was that!?”

* * *

 

Abi woke to the distant sounds of a clashing battle. She opened her eyes to see the roof of her private tent. Covers were tucked snug around her. It was annoyingly restraining. Abi tried to sit up but her body didn’t respond. Panic flared inside her chest.     

“I can’t move.”

“Oh, you’re awake!”

In a rush of motion Ouryuu was by her side hovering with a concerned expression.

“Seiryuu, how are you feeling? Need anything?”

“I can’t move”, Abi repeated hating the sound of terror in her voice.

“You fainted after unleashing your power for the first time”, the blond dragon answered with a frown, “The King said it seemed double-edged and that you might be paralyzed for a while after using it.”

Abi remembered the overwhelming power of the dragon’s eyes and how that power then backfired. She forced herself to take slow, even breaths until she calmed down. This wasn’t permanent; be it a few minutes or few hours, she would regain control of her body. Still Abi silently cursed the dragon god for giving her such a bothersome ability.   

“So the others are out fighting now?”

She didn’t really have to ask. Even from inside her tent a decent distance from the battlefield she could focus her sight on the clashing of weapons and spilling of blood. It was gruesome to say the least. There was no wonder why a compassionate person like King Hiryuu would prefer to spare Ouryuu and her, who had never seen bloodshed before, from it.

Though perhaps she no longer counted; after all, she had just killed a man. Abi couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. Part of her had even enjoyed it. That same part wanted to test the limits of her power.    

“They are”, Ouryuu nodded pulling her out of her thoughts, “No one wanted to leave you alone in this state so I stayed behind.”

By which he meant she was completely vulnerable in the middle of a warzone, and Ouryuu had been left on guard duty. Abi mentally strung together another round of curses as she tested her range of motion. Slowly she was able to move her fingers, hands, arms. With a stubborn huff Abi forced her body to sit up. Realizing what she was doing, Ouryuu quickly moved to support her back. Abi shot him a glare from the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t need your help.”

Ouryuu smiled in reply. It was frustratingly sunny.

“Seiryuu wants to fight even though you can barely move”, his smiled faded, “…I may be weak but I can at least help you get to the battlefield and shield you when your power backfires.”

“…You fool.”  

Abi hadn’t fully regained movement in her legs so she was forced to allow Ouryuu to support her, her arm slung over his shoulders. She watched intently as they approached the battlefield. The battle wasn’t going as well as they had hoped. Kouka’s army was too outnumbered. The frightening combat prowess of Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu evened the odds. However, neither had mastered their dragon limbs yet limiting their ability. Even then they were only two men. As exhaustion began to set in, the enemy army was able to gain ground little by little.

When they reached the backlines of the army - where if possible the injured were taken to be treated - Abi pushed away from Ouryuu. Her legs had recovered enough; and, Ouryuu wasn’t looking well with wide eyes and face pale as he got his first glimpse at battle wounds. The sudden appearance of the last two dragon warriors caught the soldiers’ attention. Confusion and a touch of hope crossed their weary and beaten faces.

“It’s Lord Ouryuu and Lady Seiryuu.”

“I thought their powers weren’t fit for battle?”

“Didn’t Lady Seiryuu kill an assassin with just a glance earlier?”

“Really?”

They continued forward until they reached the King and his guard. Almost as if sensing their presence Hiryuu turned away from the battle raging in front of him to look at them.

“Zeno, Abi?”

Abi didn’t want to waste any time. She got right to the point.

“There is no better place to test the limits of my power than on a battlefield.”

Abi could feel the feral sharpness of her canine teeth. A wild glint lit her golden eyes that gleamed with iridescence. The soldiers involuntarily flinched but Hiryuu met her glaze with understanding as fire flashed in his violet eyes.

“I see why Seiryuu chose you”, the King stated resolutely, “You will surely turn the tides of this battle.”

Abi blinked in surprise as the dragon’s blood rushed through her and made her face flush with heat. Whatever she had expected that was not it. She unconsciously fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve.

“Oh…Of course, my King.”

Hiryuu chuckled, “Abi is such a cute little dragon.”

This had the effect of bringing Ouryuu out of his shocked state, pulling a small laugh of him. Abi glared at them both as her blush deepened. She was silently thankful the other two dragon idiots were off fighting and couldn’t see this.

“You two are awful”, she huffed red faced as she pushed pass a very confused soldier and headed toward the fighting.

Behind her the King placed a comforting hand on Ouryuu’s shoulder.

“Zeno, you can stay here with me.”

“No”, the blond dragon shook his head, “Someone needs to be there when Seiryuu’s power backfires, right?”

“I’m glad you already care for the others”, Hiryuu smiled softly, “Look after each other, okay.”

His reply was a forced cheer, “Right.”

Abi quickened her pace forcing Ouryuu to jog a few steps to catch up. The cries and screams of dying men echoed around them. The stench of blood and bodies hung in the air like a thick fog. This was very different than merely watching from a distance. Abi’s stomach churned and her hands began to shake.

But Hakuryuu was over there fighting while surrounded by the enemy and covered in minor injuries. Ryokuryuu was gliding through the air, spear ready to impale yet another soldier from above despite the fatigue lines on his face. Ouryuu was beside her, grey-faced and terrified but muscles tensed in a way that made it clear he was serious about his stated intent to shield her with his own body. Lastly King Hiryuu was behind them expecting her to pull off a grand feat. 

Abi had more than enough motivation.

An enemy soldier spotted them and charged with weapon raised. Abi turned the dragon’s eyes on him and released their power. She went straight for his heart before he barely had time to process his paralysis. Abi moved on to enemy after enemy. Her eyes’ range expanded. Enemy soldiers – confused and enraged by the sight of their comrades falling one after another – rushed toward her. Those fools died by the cruel grip of her power as well.

This wasn’t enough. The dragon’s eyes craved more and more. Abi expanded her sight even farther. All enemies within her range that so much as glanced in her direction forfeited their lives. Eventually there were no more beating hearts near enough for her to crush and devour. The dragon’s eyes throbbed with disappointment.

Then the backlash hit with a jerk. For the second time that day Abi fell forward as her vision faded.

“Seiryuu!”

* * *

 

Abi woke to the sound of drunken singing and general cheer. She was again in her private tent with covers tucked annoyingly tight around her. This time no one hurried to her side in worry. With a lonely pang Abi almost wished she hadn’t left Bora the bluebird in the safety of the castle. She laid there quietly for a while waiting for the blacklash of her power to fade. Finally she was able to get up. Abi pushed the fabric open and walked out into the night air.

“So the fainting princess is awake.”

Ryokuryuu sat a few meters away with a bottle of alcohol in hand. His spear was placed next to him along with cleaning and sharping tools. He appeared relaxed but his guard was still up as if he was half-expecting trouble.

“Don’t call me that”, she snapped at him, “Go bother someone else with your aggravating presence.”

“Why should I move when you’re the one leaving?”

Abi narrowed her eyes at him, while Ryokuryuu flashed his pointed teeth in another one of his mocking grins. However, the tension was suddenly broken by Hakuryuu’s entrance.

“Seiryuu! You’re up”, Hakuryuu called out as he all but stumbled over to them, “Ouryuu got sick after the battle and is resting.”

“He didn’t even fight. How useless”, Ryokuryuu muttered and then took another swig from his bottle.

Hakuryuu ignored the comment and continued speaking, “King Hiryuu just retired for the night as well.”

“I didn’t ask about them”, annoyance laced Abi's voice as she replied.

Hakuryuu gave a hearty laugh and roughly patted her back with his clawed hand, nearly causing Abi to lose her balance. He reeked of sweat, blood, and alcohol. Abi frowned and took a measured step away from the white-haired dragon. He either didn’t notice or care.   

“You did well today. Seiryuu’s eyes are truly a fearsome weapon.”

“I didn’t ask about that either, drunkard.”      


	3. Floodgate

Bora chirped in excitement the moment Abi walked back into her castle room. The high-pitched sound brought a soft smile to Abi’s lips despite weariness and exhaustion lingering from her first experience of war. She immediately went to open its cage. The bluebird clumsily flew out and perched on her head. Surprise shifted to happiness as Abi reached up to pat the bird.

“You’ve started flying again”, Abi smiled.

Bora tweeted proudly in reply and then started to groom Abi's sky blue hair.

“I know. I need a bath. A nice long warm bath and then sleep.”

Everything else could wait until the next morning.

* * *

 

A few days later found Abi walking through the palace terrace in the early morning light. The rising sun painted the clouds pinks and purples and another color there was no word for because no one else could see it. She yawned as Bora nodded off on her shoulder.

“Seiryuu!”

Abi turned her attention toward Hakuryuu’s voice. He was below in the soldiers’ training yard overseeing the new recruits. He motioned his clawed hand for her to come down. Abi sighed at the detour but went to join him. The trainees kept stealing glances at her in between their practice; or more specifically they were trying to get a glimpse of the recently renowned dragon’s eyes.  

“What is it, Hakuryuu?”

“I’ll be teaching Ouryuu the basics of sword fighting. He needs to at least know how to defend himself”, Hakuryuu stated as he continued to observe the soldiers (one fumbled and dropped his practice sword when Abi vaguely glanced in that direction), “I think you should join us as well.”

“I don’t see how it will be useful”, she replied nudging the dozing bluebird, “Once my power backfires I’m unable to move.”

“That’s exactly why I think you should learn. What if there’s a situation where you can’t afford to become paralyzed?”

“Alright”, Abi shifted her feet with a frown, “…But I don’t want to learn where just anyone can watch.”

“That’s fine”, Hakuryuu nodded before sternly walking back toward the training group, “Seems like the recruits have focus issues. A little discipline should correct that. See you later, little sister.”

Abi blinked, “Little sister? You are taking this ‘brothers by the dragons’ blood’ idea too seriously, Hakuryuu.”

* * *

 

Three of the four dragons had gathered in a private grassy area of the castle garden tucked away by large bushes. With Bora perched on her hand, Abi watched intently as Hakuryuu demonstrated the basic sword stance and strike. The position of his arms and feet, his center of gravity, and which muscles were being used were all noted. The white-haired dragon finished the demonstration and glanced at his two self-declared younger siblings.

“Alright. You two have a try at it.”

Bora took that cue to fly to a bush branch while both Abi and Ouryuu picked up their practice swords and attempted the stance. Abi – vividly remembering the demonstration – fluidly shifted into place.

“Hold the sword a little higher, Seiryuu”, Hakuryuu commented.

Abi made the adjustment, her arms slightly trembling from the sword’s weight. Hakuryuu nodded and then turned to Ouryuu. The blond dragon’s stance was off by a wide margin.

“Ouryuu, switch your grip and lift the sword higher. Your footing needs to be wider as well.”   

They continued as the sun and faint stars slowly drifted across the cloudless cyan sky. Eventually Abi had to take a break, all but collapsing on the grass where she had stood. She panted as sweat dripped down her forehead. Hakuryuu and Ouryuu continued on; the air whooshing with each practice strike as Hakuryuu murmured corrections. For all his struggling Ouryuu looked like he could keep practicing for hours.

With a tired sigh Abi raised one hand to shade her eyes. Bora flew back over to Abi, perching on her lifted hand and tilting its head with a tweet.

* * *

 

“You’re teaching the useless one and the fainting princess how to fight?” Ryokuryuu snickered as he ignored the glare Abi shot for the use of that nickname, “That I’ve got to see.”

It was the evening after their first self-defense training practice; and, as usual the four dragons were having dinner with King Hiryuu. Abi felt sore and stiff from the exercise, though a bath afterwards had helped a little.

“Seiryuu is catching on swiftly. Faster than most recruits learn”, Hakuryuu replied with pride, “And Ouryuu’s persistence and stamina are admirable.”

Ouryuu briefly paused from eating to grin at the compliment. Apparently the day’s training had increased his normally hearty appetite even more because he was already on his second round. Meanwhile, Abi simply decided not to mention that her dragon eyes gave her an advantage in this.

“Oh? So together they might make a half-decent fighter”, the green-haired dragon continued, “Though I bet you’re going too easy on your so called precious little siblings, Hakuryuu. Perhaps I should show them what a real fight is like.”

“I didn’t think you cared about us ‘weaklings’ so much”, Abi dryly input after taking a sip of plum wine.

King Hiryuu chuckled, “Shuten has trouble being honest.”

Ryokuryuu glowered, “What are you talking about, dimwit King? I don’t care about them! I just want to see if this training will do any good.”  

* * *

 

On the day Ryokuryuu finally made an appearance at one of their practices, the sky was overcast by grey clouds. The cool breeze carrying the scent of impending rain was a relief as Abi strained to block Hakuryuu’s strike. Even though he was holding back the strength of his dragon arm, Abi couldn’t match him. But Abi had been watching, searching for just the right angle. When the next blow came Abi saw her chance. Her deflection knocked the sword out of his hand.

“You finally did it!” Ouryuu cheered from the side.

Bora chirped from the blond dragon’s shoulder, having deemed the boy a worthy enough replacement. Ryokuryuu leaned on his spear next to them with an unimpressed expression.

“If Hakuryuu was actually trying to hold onto the sword, she wouldn’t have been able to deflect it.”

“The point is for Seiryuu to get used to the motion”, Hakuryuu replied.

His sharp teeth grinned roguishly, “Hey, Seiryuu, how about a spar?”

Abi considered it. On one hand she knew she had no hope of beating him. The question would be how long she could keep up, and how much he felt like humiliating her. On the other hand the opportunity of being able to hit him in the head with a practice sword was appealing.

“Fine.”

Ryokuryuu’s grin widened while Ouryuu watched apprehensively.

“This seems like a bad idea.”

“Probably”, Hakuryuu agreed but looked more interested in watching than in stopping them. Ouryuu quietly decided he was the only sane one.

Without a warning Ryokuryuu lunged with his spear. Abi saw it coming in time to dodge. She swung her sword at his side but he effortlessly blocked and pushed her back. Abi staggered barely managing to deflect his next attack. Ryokuryuu smirked. Suddenly Abi’s feet were knocked out from under her. She fell, her head sharply hitting the ground.

“Seiryuu?”

“Are you alright?”

“She’s fine”, Ryokuryuu waved off the other two’s concern and then looked down at her, “Well, you held your ground for almost a min-”

Vindictiveness over the fact he had been toying with her surged. He froze, immobile and confused as a blue dragon loomed over him. Abi wondered what it would be like for her power to bite down on the dragon’s foot. Perhaps another dragon wouldn’t be so easily devoured. She wanted to test it; the claw of her power reached out toward-

“Ryokuryuu? Seiryuu?”

Ouryuu’s voiced broke through her focus. Abi became fully aware of her actions. She quickly pulled back releasing Ryokuryuu from her mental grip. The backlash hit her then but since she was already on the ground it didn’t matter too much. Ryokuryuu sank down beside her.

“That is a creepy power, Seiryuu.”

“You deserved it”, Hakuryuu chimed in and even Ouryuu nodded in agreement.

Abi silently watched as the grey clouds shifted above them. After a few minutes the paralysis began to fade. Able to move again, Abi got up and began to walk away.

“I’m done for today.”

Bora abandoned Ouryuu’s shoulder to fly after her, while Hakuryuu sternly glared at Ryokuryuu. The green-haired man stared back.

“What?”

* * *

 

Back in her room, Abi splashed water from a bowl onto her face and then glanced up into the vanity mirror. Her golden dragon eyes reflected back. Abi sighed heavily. She hadn’t meant to use her power on Ryokuryuu. It had been an accident, and that was worrisome. She thought she had control of the power.

_Such a pathetic little creature, so easily broken. It wasn’t enough. The dragon’s eyes craved more. There were so many beating hearts around. How many could she devour?_

_"That’s enough, Abi.”_

No. Abi realized she had been ignoring the truth. Activating her power was purely instinctual and when she used it she felt like she was in full control. Yet twice now she had nearly harmed her allies. Abi understood the power of the dragon’s eyes much less than she cared to admit.

* * *

 

“Abi.”

The gentle sound of King Hiryuu’s voice caused her to pause mid-step. Abi turned to her King approaching from the end of the hall with his long, unruly crimson hair trailing behind him.

“You’ve been avoiding everyone the past few days”, he stated with a questioning tilt.

“I’ve been busy”, she replied, “You did just decide to have each of us in charge of a tribe.”

“So it has nothing to do with you paralyzing Shuten then?”

Abi’s eye twitched. Of course, someone mentioned it to the King. It was probably Hakuryuu or Ouryuu.

“It’s fine that you’re still adjusting”, he smiled warm and encouragingly, “Guen and Shuten have had slip ups with their powers as well.”

“Neither have almost killed people by accident”, Abi muttered.

“Abi, you’re kindhearted. That’s why it bothers you", the King frowned seriously, "But the power of the dragon’s eyes is based on your will.”

Abi blinked, “The dragon god did mention ‘strength of will’.”

Hiryuu nodded, “I think the power of the dragon’s eyes can be intoxicating. Your negative emotions will begin using it as an outlet, if you don’t use the power with a strong sense of purpose in mind.”

Abi thought back to the times she had released her power. The one time she hadn’t ended up targeting allies was when she did have a very specific purpose. The other day she had been frustrated at Ryokuryuu and lashed out without a thought.

“So this is a ‘master yourself’ situation”, was her blunt conclusion.  

“That’s...one way to describe it.”


	4. Skirmish

The power of the dragon’s eyes released. Abi stood her ground paralyzing every enemy soldier within her sight. She could not allow the enemy army to breakthrough the line. The enemy soldiers screamed as they witnessed the image of a monstrous blue dragon clawing through one heart after another. The dragon’s eyes craved more. Abi wanted to extend her range farther. To hear more of those terrified screams and see the frantic beating of more hearts.

No. Abi steeled herself. She had already used her power multiple times with little rest in between. If she overextended her limits now she would faint. If she fainted the soldiers outside her range would breakthrough. She had to stall. Become a barrier that could not be passed for as long as possible.

Enemy soldiers kept foolishly moving forward only to fall to her power. How long that continued she wasn’t sure but eventually Abi could feel the impending backlash. Her eyes devoured one last enemy before her body jerked forward and awkwardly hit the ground.

“Seiryuu!”

Ouryuu reached her barely seconds after she fell. With a huff he grabbed Abi and began running towards relative safety. Kouka soldiers reacted defensively to allow the two dragons’ withdrawal. Soon they were back behind the battlefield lines. Ouryuu carefully settled Abi on the ground as she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Seiryuu, you’re always so hard on yourself”, the blond lightly commented.

“You’re one to talk, Ouryuu.”

He frowned and clutched his fists, “Getting you to safety after your power backfires is the only thing the King will let me do anymore…”

“You’re still a fool.”

Abi closed her eyes as if resting. However, she was actually overlooking the battlefield. She might be unable to move but she could still keep track of the battle. King Hiryuu was on the frontlines commanding the army. Hakuryuu was in the midst of a brawl keeping enemy soldiers from reaching the King. Ryokuryuu was…strangely absent.

Abi opened her eyes again to get a clearer view and then carefully scanned over the battlefield. She finally spotted Ryokuryuu isolated and surrounded by enemy soldiers. His right arm hung awkwardly at his side; he couldn’t properly use his spear. His face was pale from blood loss. His movements were defensive and verging on desperation. Abi briefly wondered why he hadn’t jumped away. Then she saw that his human leg wasn’t in much better shape than his arm. He could barely stand. Jumping wasn’t possible then.  

“Ryokuryuu’s in trouble.”

Ouryuu glanced back down at her, “Huh?”

The dull heaviness of the paralysis had begun to fade.

“He’s seriously injured and surrounded”, Abi explained as she slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position, “Go tell King Hiryuu and Hakuryuu.”

“Right”, Ouryuu quickly stood but then paused, “Are you-”

“There’s no time. Go”, she stated with a harsh edge.

Ouryuu nodded and dashed off. He would reach Hakuryuu quickly but in the midst of his own fight Hakuryuu wouldn’t be able to rush off to help right away. Abi stood swaying as she found her balance. She reached for the sheathed short sword hidden in the folds of her clothing. She hadn’t yet used it in battle. But to cross the field now she would need it.

When the last of the paralysis faded Abi ran. With her superior eyesight as a guide Abi was able to dart around the worst of the fighting. Inevitably an enemy spotted her and charged. Abi was forced to parry the strike. She countered in a practiced fluid movement stabbing the soldier in the stomach. Abi continued forward without bothering to finish him off. She was almost there.

Ryokuryuu was still blocking and parrying the attacks. He put too much weight on his injured leg stumbling with a pained hiss. An enemy soldier took the opening to strike his sword down at the fallen dragon. The clang of metal resounded as one sword blocked another.

“Made it”, Abi stated through gritted teeth and shaking arms as she struggled against the soldier’s strength.

Ryokuryuu’s eyes widened in surprise. At the same time the soldier recognized Abi’s golden eyes for what they were. He jumped back.

“Damn, it’s the Seiryuu! Don’t look in his eyes!”

Abi bared her dragon fangs as the ring of enemies around them froze in place, “Too late.”

“Seiryuu, if you faint I won’t be able to get you out of here this time”, Ryokuryuu gruffly warned.

“As if I would faint here”, she lied with bravado while staring down the enemy, “Just stay back and try not to bleed to death.”

Abi released the full power of her eyes then. She loomed over the soldiers as a fearsome blue dragon. Who should she devour first? The claw of her power hovered around the terrified, helpless men and their hammering hearts.

There were two ways she could handle this. She could kill them as quickly as possible and hope that she didn’t faint until they were all dead. Or she could try to draw it out – keep them paralyzed – until Hakuryuu came as reinforcement. The second option would take longer before she overextended herself and fainted but there was also no telling how long it would be before Hakuryuu made it. Both options were a gamble.

Decision made, Abi allowed the dragon’s eyes to do as they craved. Her power tore through the beating heart of the first soldier. Then another and another and another. A primal part of her took sadistic glee at each crushed heart, each extinguished life. Humans really were incredibly fragile creatures. They broke at the lightest of touches. One man was sobbing pathetically.

“No! D-don’t!”

Abi gripped the begging soldier’s heart with her power next. His eyes glazed over unseeing as he slumped to the ground. Abi suddenly felt the throb of impending paralysis. How many were left? She quickly counted half a dozen. Abi desperately lashed the claw of her power out at them all at once.

Sound muffled like her head was underwater. Her vision grayed out. Abi questioned if she had finished off all the soldiers as her body fell forward. An arm – it had to be Ryokuryuu’s – looped around her waist catching her before she hit the ground. Then everything went blank.                          

* * *

 

Abi blinked her eyes open to see the top of her tent. Once again covers were tucked around her too tightly. She shifted and slowly sat up. Her eyes focused pass the fabric to the army camp. She quickly spotted King Hiryuu among the injured soldiers, helping out where he could. The other dragons were nowhere in sight but Abi could sense them close.

Her tent, the King’s, and a tent shared by the other three dragon warriors were clustered close together in the heart of the camp. Abi left hers and walked towards the larger tent.

Ryokuryuu’s irritating voice sounded, “The heck was that for, Ouryuu?!”  

Abi pushed the fabric aside to see Ryokuryuu laying on his bedroll covered in bandages with both his arm and human leg in splints. He was also half-buried in extra blankets that were still rolled up, a few supply bags, and a small table of all things. Ouryuu sat beside him with a guiltless grin.

“Ryokuryuu is supposed to be on bedrest but you keep moving around.”

His eyebrow twitched, “So you throw stuff on top of me.”

“I could hold you down instead”, Hakuryuu threatened while holding up his white-scaled hand.

“I’ll pass.”

“Oh”, Abi flatly commented as the three finally noticed her entrance, “So you did survive.”

 Ryokuryuu grumbled, “You could sound more thrilled.”

“It’s a relief to see you awake”, Hakuryuu smiled, “You’ve been unconscious since about this time yesterday.”

“That long…”, Abi frowned.

Ouryuu hopped up, his unruly mane flopping with the motion.

“Seiryuu’s probably thirsty and hungry, right? I’ll go get us some food.”

“At least get all this stuff off me first!” Ryokuryuu shouted after him.

* * *

 

Wispy white-yellow clouds drifted slowly across the glittering sky as the small army made its way through the city toward the castle. The people looked up at King Hiryuu and his dragon warriors riding by on their horses with awe and admiration. A few small children darted away from their parents to get closer. Hiryuu noticed; the weariness receded from his expression as he smiled gently and waved at them. Ouryuu quickly joined as well with his wide cheerful smile. The children’s faces lit up, and they waved back. Abi exchanged fond glances with Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu.  

They continued on, reaching the castle. Ouryuu slipped off his horse with ease and began petting it in thanks for its hard work. Both King Hiryuu and Hakuryuu were offering helping hands to the injured Ryokuryuu. He scowled at them.

“I’m fine. I don’t need help-”

With an approving nod from King Hiryuu, Hakuryuu used his large dragon hand to literally grab the green-haired man off the horse. Ryokuryuu’s sharp teeth were visible as he shouted in complaint.  

“Damn it, Hakuryuu! Stupid King!”  

Abi smirked at the sight while she dismounted from her horse. A servant appeared running up to her in a flurried rush.

“Lady Seiryuu! There is a messenger from the Yoo Clan that requests to speak with you immediately.”

All four men turned to look at Abi as she felt her heart drop to the ground.


	5. Refuge

“Lady Seiryuu! There is a messenger from the Yoo Clan that requests to speak with you immediately.”

Abi could feel the concerned stares of the King and the other dragons on her back, even as it felt like the ground had just dropped out from beneath her feet. She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

“Alright. Take me to the messenger.”

The servant nodded and began to lead the way. Abi followed behind as they passed from the courtyard into the castle proper. The hall seemed to stretch on and on. Yet finally they entered a small room that was often used for informal meetings. A young man in the burgundy garb of a Yoo guard waited. The second she walked in he turned around and bowed. His soft features and hazel eyes seemed vaguely familiar; one of the guards that worked at the main family Estate then.

“Lady Abi”, his tone was grave but formal as he stood up from the bow, “I’m sorry to inform you that the former Clan leader, Yoo Min-chul, passed away a week ago.”   

It wasn’t unexpected. Not really. Her father had been in bad health for years. Their last conversation was even about his impending death. 

“I see”, her voice was dull, “Father has passed away.”

The man ruffled around pulling a letter from his coat and held it out to her, “The new Clan leader, Yoo Seung, instructed me to deliver this.”

Abi took the letter from him, gripping it tightly.

“Thank you. I…I’ve had a long journey so if you’ll excuse me.”

Abi turned to leave but the guard called out.

“Wait!” The man bowed low, his head pressed against the tiled floor, “Requesting this may be improper but I don’t wish to serve Yoo Seung. Ever since that night…The only person I wish to serve is you, Lady Abi!”

“That night?” Abi’s dragon eyes narrowed as she carefully looked the guard over, “…You were that guard? The one that witnessed…”

“Yes”, he confirmed.

“I see. What’s your name, guard?”

“Young-Soo.”

“Very well. I’ll find a place for you here”, she frowned tiredly, “Later.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

Abi all but fled the room. In the hallway she bumped into Hakuryuu; his hands lightly grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She blinked dazedly realizing they had all followed her. Annoyance sparked in her chest but then quickly died out. All four expressions were full of worry and sympathy. King Hiryuu arms were reaching halfway out as if he wanted to pull her into a hug and was only holding back because he recognized that she needed space.

“Excuse me…”

Abi pushed passed them and hurried through the castle halls until she reached her room. She stumbled through the door and sank to the ground as it shut behind her. Bora’s greeting chirps turned confused and anxious when Abi remained on the floor, clinging to her knees as shaky sobs echoed off the walls.

Outside the sun slowly inched to the west. Time continued to march forward. The sky turned a vibrant orange and then faded into a dark purple. Moonbeams drifted through the window into her unlit room. Abi finally forced herself to stand up and let Bora out. The bluebird immediately hopped onto her shoulder and began preening her hair.

Abi listlessly carried on her normal routine for returning from battle. A long soak in the bath hid the red puffiness around her eyes. When she returned, clean and in her night clothing, a tray of food was waiting for her. Abi settled down to eat but somehow the meal was tasteless. She finished most of the rice soup but ended up picking off small pieces of everything else to feed to Bora. Eventually Abi pushed the meal away.

She glanced around, spotting the letter dropped by the door. With a weary sigh she picked it up and opened it. As her eyes sped across the words her jaw locked. Abi tightly gripped the paper as she fought the urge to tear the letter in half. When she reached the end, she tossed the letter on her desk.

“I can’t deal with this now.”

Exhaustion – physical, mental, and emotional – finally caught up to Abi as she crawled underneath the silken covers. She closed her eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.                  

* * *

 

Abi shifted from one foot to the other. She had been lingering outside the throne room since midmorning. Of course, she could enter at any time. But reluctance was etched in every muscle. The letter in her pocket felt like a heavy weight. Eventually King Hiryuu walked through the entranceway, seeing her caused concern to fill his violet eyes.

“Abi?”

“There’s something I need to discuss with you”, her tone implied a certain measure of secrecy was necessary.

“Of course.”

They began walking away from potential eavesdroppers. They reached the private library; the scent of scrolls and book bindings filling the dry air. The King turned to her with a serious expression, his long scarlet locks briefly flaring out with the movement. Abi pulled out the letter and handed it over before beginning her explanation.

“Yoo Seung has declared me a runaway”, Abi grimaced, “Which according to traditional law, I am.”

“Those laws have no meaning here”, he bluntly replied.

Abi let out an exasperated sigh, “That’s the attitude that caused the nobles to betray you and nearly got you killed.”

“So you remind me…”

Hiryuu read over the letter then. His eyes were burning by the time he reached the end.

“This man. What do you think of him?”

“I met him once when I was a child. He was”, Abi briefly paused to find the right word, “…Dismissive. Since then I’ve never heard anything good about him. The Yoo simply do not have enough resources or influence to do anything directly, but he’s clearly trying to stir up political turmoil.”

It was frustrating, aggravating. Humiliating. To be used against her King like this. The dragon’s blood burned in her veins while Abi quivered with anger. A reassuring hand reached out and squeezed her shoulder.   

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it”, King Hiryuu stated as if it were that simple while wearing a dazzling smile, “I won’t let him hurt you.”

Abi’s face flushed almost as red as the King’s hair, “I’m not worried about that. And it’s not as if you could protect anyone, you’re hopeless without us dragon warriors.”

“Always so mean.”

Hiryuu commented in a half-amused, half-sulking tone.

* * *

 

Abi sat curled by the window – sitting at a desk reminded her too much of her life before, of her late father’s gruff voice and curt care – with the bluebird perched on her shoulder while thumbing through intelligence reports. This wasn’t just on military movements but also which noble families, clans, and merchants were allied with which and similar information. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Young-Soo, now wearing the uniform of soldiers in her Tribe, approaching with another small stack of papers in his arms.

“Lady Ab- Seiryuu”, he corrected, “I brought the reports you asked for.”

“Put them next to the others.”

 He sat the new reports on top of the stack and then stood there a moment, staring and fidgeting.

“What is it?” Abi questioned without looking up.

“It’s nothing really”, he answered as his face paled slightly, “Lord Hakuryuu is just a little intimidating.”

Abi let out a small laugh, “Don’t let his military disciple fool you. Hakuryuu is a softie.”

“That’s…not what I meant”, Young-Soo sighed, “I’ll be going now.”

As the man left, Abi shook her head and continued reading through the reports. The sunlight shifted as Abi moved report after report from one stack to another. Bora tweeted and flew off her shoulder, knocking some of the reports over. The bluebird then hopped up on the windowsill; a clear indication it wanted to go outside.

“I suppose I can take a break”, Abi stated as she stood.

She reorganized the reports – Bora flying impatiently around her – and then made her way to the castle garden. Warm rays of light and a soft breeze brushed her skin. The scent of late summer blooms lingered in the air. A frustrated groan followed by amused chuckling reached her ears. Abi wandered toward the sound. Hidden behind a row of bushes were the King and Ouryuu. Ouryuu was apparently trying – and failing – to coax a little song bird to him with breadcrumbs.

“How does Seiryuu do it?”

“Patience.”

His head snapped around toward her; the sudden movement causing the bird to fly away. The blond looked offended, his lips forming a slight pout.

“I can be patient.”  

For a fraction of a second King Hiryuu’s expression was one of guilt and despair. But then it vanished back into a contented smile, leaving Abi wondering if she’d imagined it. She pushed the thought aside.

“Here. I’ll show you.”

She took the bread from him and began demonstrating how to earn a bird’s trust. Just when she had coaxed the bird to eat breadcrumbs out of her hand, Ryokuryuu’s loud voice scared it away.

“Why do I have to search too? I have better things to do with my time, Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu with his arm still in a sling turned the corner to see the three sitting in the grass.

“King Hiryuu, there you are! The Elders are looking for you.”

The King pouted, while Ouryuu let a guilty chuckle escape. Abi narrowed her golden eyes at him and Ouryuu.

“You two were hiding?”

“They keep going on and on about how I need to get married”, Hiryuu answered honestly and innocently, “I don’t understand why it’s so important.”

An awkward silence descended as the four dragons glanced at each other. It was an acknowledgement that sometimes having a former dragon god as a King was troublesome.

Abi finally broke the silence in a sharp tone, “Maybe if you listened the Elders’ explanation.”

With a heavy sigh Hiryuu stood up and brushed the grass off his robes. Ouryuu stood as well and then held his hand out as an offer to help her up. Abi was suddenly reminded of the night the four of them had appeared in the courtyard and met King Hiryuu.

Ouryuu’s blue eyes blinked, “Eh?”

“Abi?”

“Seiryuu, are you okay?”

“Why the heck are you crying?”

Her fingertips touched her face, finding a stream of tears. It was strange. Perhaps Hakuryuu’s constant declarations and ramblings had gotten to her. Somewhere along the way Abi had started to think of these four idiots as her family.  

“I’m fine.”

She smiled even while tears continued to fall. It was faint and ethereal yet lovely like the moon in the daytime sky.


	6. All's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the ship teasing goes from subtle to blatant.

King Hiryuu walked into the dining hall, his long hair cascading behind him like crimson light. His lips were upturned in a giddy smile, while his violet eyes shone with happiness. His four dragon warriors looked up and stared at him with knowing expressions. 

“You’ve been happy lately, King”, Ouryuu beamed.

Hiryuu blinked, “Have I?”   

“You are”, Hakuryuu nodded in confirmation, “Whenever she visits.”

The King tilted his head in confusion, “Who are you talking about?”

“So dense”, Abi dryly stated, “I pity her.”

 “You really are a dimwit King”, Ryokuryuu snorted at the same time, “What kind of idiot is that oblivious?”

“You two always team up to pick on me”, Hiryuu mumbled in a decidedly un-regal fashion, “How cruel.” 

Abi and Ryokuryuu glanced at each other. Golden and dark orchid eyes met for a moment before they quickly turned their heads away. Ouryuu was grinning again like he knew a secret, while Hakuryuu just shook his head moving his silvery-white locks with motion.

* * *

 

Abi sat on the grass tossing breadcrumbs to a small flock of songbirds. Bora sat beside her with a small piece of bread to itself, bright feathers puffed out as if daring any of the other birds to try and take some.  Soft footsteps shuffled through the grass blades; Abi didn’t have to look to know it was the King. Hiryuu sat down next to her, his royal robes fanning out on the ground. He held his hand toward Bora, who had just finished its snack. The bluebird blinked up at him and then hopped onto the King’s finger with a soft chirp.

“Good afternoon, Abi”, Hiryuu greeted as he petted the bluebird.  

The King was smiling but there were worry creases lining that smile. Thankfully, they were not the type that meant there was trouble in the kingdom. Still her King was clearly uneasy about something and had sought her out.

“What’s wrong?”

“Am I that obvious?” King Hiryuu sighed, “It seems I’m in love.”

Abi couldn’t help it. She laughed a little, “So you finally figured it out.”

“I don’t know what to do about it”, Hiryuu frowned, “Guen, Shuten, and Zeno tried to give me advice but…”

“First off”, Abi started with a sharp tone, “Forget any advice Ryokuryuu gave you. That man has no idea how to properly court women.”

Hiryuu chuckled, “You two have always gotten along so well.”

Abi decided that comment wasn’t worthy of a reply. She broke off some more breadcrumbs and tossed them for the waiting birds, who readily resumed pecking at and eating the bread.

“Hakuryuu probably gave decent enough advice. Ouryuu’s inexperienced but sensitive and perceptive, so his advice was should be fine as well.”

“Abi, what do you think?” Hiryuu questioned simply.

Abi blinked. Her opinion of how to woo a woman was not something she’d ever thought she would be asked. Men usually didn’t consider asking another woman for advice about romance.

“Talk to her. Listen to her. Be polite, kind, and honest”, Abi stated thoughtfully, “And just see where it goes. It’s not that hard really.”

“Put that way, it doesn’t sound nearly as daunting”, the King beamed brightly, “Thank you, Abi.”

The King and his dragon stayed seated in the grass longer, feeding the birds. Abi smiled warmly. It was funny how even after all this time King Hiryuu’s gratitude and praise made Abi’s heart pound with joy.     

* * *

 

Abi was once again in the castle garden surrounded by a flock of songbirds and with Bora on her shoulder. It had been raining nonstop for a few days. The dark grey clouds had finally cleared, the sky a bright blue with the stars faintly glittering. Water pooled into puddles and droplets dripped off the leaves like lingering rain, creating tiny rainbows.

The sound of familiar laughter echoed across the garden. Abi stood - the birds scattering – and peaked through the bushes. King Hiryuu was walking with a woman that had long dark hair. They were chatting softly and laughing. The King’s smile was as bright and dazzling as the sun. Abi couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Spying, Seiryuu?”

Ryokuryuu’s voice in her ear startled Abi, nearly causing her to jump. He was standing close, hovering over her shoulder. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

“What is it, Ryokuryuu?”

He leaned away, “It’s understandable. You are used to being the only woman the King pays much attention to.”

“You…think I’m jealous?” Abi turned to face him and stared in disbelief while Bora mirrored her, “Ryokuryuu, you are an idiot.”

He scowled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly like it sounds”, she sighed in exasperation before brushing damp grass off her robes and walking away. She could feel Ryokuryuu’s bothered stare on her back.

* * *

 

Months passed; and, the rains of spring slowly shifted into the heat of summer. The King’s relationship bloomed. Soon enough the engagement was official, much to the relief of the elders and advisers. Naturally the royal wedding was a very celebrated event. Except for security, the four dragon warriors didn’t get involved with the planning, choosing to just show up instead.

The wedding banquet covered most the castle grounds. Colored lanterns and flowers decorated the party areas, while musicians filled the air with heartfelt songs. All sorts of food, desserts, and drinks were being served. Abi almost gleefully grabbed one of her favorite desserts from the serving table.

“Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi turned to the voice of her assistant, “Young-Soo. Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Of course. There’s nothing to report”, he answered with faint pink on his cheeks, “Um, you look lovely, Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi nodded politely. She agreed, after all. The outfit she wore was similar in style to her daily clothing but for this once Abi decided to embrace a hint of frills, giving her a more feminine appearance. However, it was the colors that Abi loved most about the outfit. The main fabric was a purple so deep that it almost appeared black and within that were woven a few threads of silver; the hems, sash, and bow were varying shades of blue. She wore her usual pearl necklace, but the ribbon that usually kept her bun up was replaced by a matching pearl clip. Combined with her golden eyes and red facial markings, the impression Abi left was that of an elegant dragon spun from the night sky.

Almost as if on cue Hakuryuu appeared. The long sleeves of his formal clothing seemed out of place as it covered the shimmering white-scales of the rugged man’s right hand. Hakuryuu patted her assistant on the back so hard he stumbled forward and had to regain his footing. Young-Soo glanced up at the silvery-haired dragon, his face paling slightly.

“I should get back to my post”, the man muttered while giving a quick bow.

Abi watched him retreat as she ate her dessert, “Hakuryuu, you should stop making Young-Soo so nervous. I need him to be able to do his job.”

“He’s a coward for getting scared off so easily”, Hakuryuu stated in a disapproving tone.

“Oh?” Ouryuu – his formal outfit giving him a priestly sort of appearance – practically slid into the conversation, “Another one? That’s eight then.”

“I’ve only scared off five”, was Hakuryuu’s immediate reply.  

“Ryokuryuu was glaring so intensely at two earlier that they didn’t dare approach”, Ouryuu explained with an amused grin like this entire thing was a particularly entertaining game, “And I may have accidently tripped and spilled wine all over one man’s robes at some point.”

“Even you, Ouryuu?” Abi shook her head in fond exasperation, “I would complain but it means I don’t have to scare them off myself.”

The blond laughed, “Seiryuu would end up paralyzing them.”  

“Only if they were incredibly irritating”, Abi stated dryly, “…Speaking of irritating, where did Ryokuryuu disappear to?”

Ouryuu shrugged as he grabbed more snacks from a passing servant, while Hakuryuu was the one to reply.

“I haven’t seen Ryokuryuu in a while either.”

“It doesn’t really matter", she shrugged and finished off the last bite of her dessert, "I’m going outside for some fresh air.”

Abi purposely overlooked the knowing smirk on Ouryuu’s face as she walked away. She paused by the table to get a cup of sake and then wandered through the crowd – opting to ignore the flustered call of would be suitor number nine – until she reached the door to the castle terrace. As Abi walked and sipped the sake, her eyes surveyed the castle grounds. The guards were doing their jobs well, and nothing appeared out of place. Abi smiled lightly as she reached a balcony on the far end of the castle, away from the crowded and noisy banquet.    

Ryokuryuu was there, casually balanced on the railing. Like all of them, he too was wearing formal clothing. It basically looked the same as his everyday clothing only made from more expensive and vividly colored fabric. He had a bottle of sake sitting beside him and was scribbling in a notebook. His greenish hair fluttered in the warm breeze. His expression held a rarely seen pensive gentleness, which was lit by lantern light and pale beams of the waning moon.

“Composing your so-called poetry?”

At the sound of her voice, Ryokuryuu snapped the book shut and turned to glare at her. However, the glare wasn’t very strong. His dark orchid eyes quickly softened.   

“What are you doing out here, Seiryuu?”

Abi hopped up onto the railing next to him and let her feet dangle off the side, “The same as you, I suppose.”

“Whatever”, he muttered reaching for his bottle of sake.

The two dragons sat in a comfortable silence. Abi looked down into the city and watched as the people held their own celebrations. Even this late, children ran happily ran through the streets. Adults wondered in and out of bars, chatting and laughing and flirting. There was a group of young people who had started an impromptu dance.   

“Marriage, huh?”

Abi pulled her attention from the distant townspeople to glance at Ryokuryuu’s profile.

“That’s what weddings are about.”

“I don’t see the appeal”, he stated taking another swig of his drink, “Who would want to settle down.”

“A lot of people that aren’t as flighty as you are”, Abi replied and then held her sake cup toward him, “Refill?”

“Why should I share with you? Go get your own”, he huffed but filled the cup anyway.

Abi hid her smile by taking another sip. She was dimly aware that she was probably drinking the alcohol too fast. Her face was already flushed.  

“What about you?” Ryokuryuu looked at her with curious eyes, “You’re not exactly the flighty type, as you put it.” 

“I’ve yet to find a man I could tolerate enough to marry”, Abi bluntly answered.

“Figures”, Ryokuryuu snorted before noticing that she was haphazardly swinging her feet off the edge, “Seiryuu, if you fall I’m not going to save you.”

“You would”, Abi replied with absolute certainty, “King Hiryuu would be sad if you didn’t.”

Ryokuryuu said nothing; he couldn’t argue against that logic. The two dragons fell back into companionable silence and continued to sit there late into the night, enjoying the warm breeze and distant sound of the ongoing party. Their quiet was only broken for the occasional refill request and grumbling acceptance of said requests.


	7. Lost Light

Bora perched on the table, pecking at the remains of lunch. Abi, King Hiryuu, and Ouryuu watched as Hakuryuu gently tossed the dark-haired toddler in the air and then caught him, childish giggles echoing off the walls of the sitting room with windows overlooking the courtyard. Eventually the little prince became tired of the game and tugged the white-haired dragon’s shirt. The prince mumbled a request to be let down in the gibberish way of not yet mastered speech. Hakuryuu set the toddler on the floor and ruffled his dark hair, causing the prince to pout in the same manner that his father did.

“Yak-Shi!” Ouryuu called out as he held open his arms.

The toddler ambled over and settled down in the blond dragon’s lap with a yawn. Ouryuu grinned and lightly hugged him.

“When did you get so big?”

“His second birthday is coming up soon”, Abi commented as her finger lightly petted over the bluebird’s head.

Ouryuu blinked as confusion drifted across his face, “It’s been that long…It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Kids grow up quick”, Hakuryuu heartily added.

From the corner of her eye, Abi noticed an expression of distress quickly shift onto the King’s face before fading back into contentment. Examining a little closer, his skin was a shade paler than normal with a faint greyish undertone that didn’t look healthy.

“King?” Abi questioned with a hint of worry, “Are you feeling alright?”

King Hiryuu glanced over at her with a smile that seemed just a little thinner than usual. Her question had also caught the attention of the other two dragons in the room. Hakuryuu and Ouryuu, who was shifting the sleepy toddler to a more comfortable position, glanced over in concern.

“I’m fine, Abi”, Hiryuu attempted to brush off her worry.   

She narrowed her golden eyes, “No, you’re not. It looks like you’re coming down with something.”

“…Nothing escapes your eyes”, the King sighed lightly, “It’s just a little fatigue.”

“King”, Hakuryuu spoke up, “If you are not feeling well, please go see the royal doctor.”

With three dragons staring intently at him, Hiryuu held his hands up in defeat.  

“Alright. I’ll go see the doctor.”

* * *

 

Abi sat at her desk, sorting through the most boring and tedious part of being a tribe leader: paperwork. At least she had an afternoon sparing practice with Hakuryuu to look forward to. Bora was sitting on its perch by her desk, using its beck to groom its feathers. A frantic knock at the door startled both bluebird and dragon. Abi’s eyes glanced through the walls and into the hall. Young-Soo was the one knocking with an urgent expression.

“Come in.”

He spoke as soon as he fumbled the door open, “Lady Seiryuu! King Hiryuu has collapsed!”

“What?”

Abi stood and swept out of the room. As she hurried through the castle halls, Ouryuu joined her with a nearly identical concerned look in his eyes. When they arrived outside the King’s chambers, Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu were already there. They were wrapped up in their conversation, barely noticing the arrival of the other two dragons.

“The stupid King seemed fine”, Ryokuryuu’s voice was edged with panic, “But when I turned around for a minute…”

Hakuryuu placed his dragon hand on the other man’s shoulder in reassurance, “It’s good the King was with you when it happened. You’re the quickest out of us.”

Heavy silence fell as they stood there waiting for the doctor to come out and inform them of King Hiryuu’s condition. After a few minutes the Queen joined the wait as well, her face flushed and loose strands of coal-black hair in her eyes from practically running from the other side of the castle. Ouryuu whispered to her, quickly explaining what little they knew of the situation.

Finally the royal doctor, a tall and lanky older man with a balding head, walked out with a sober frown on his lips.

“How is he?” The Queen immediately asked.

“King Hiryuu is fine for now. I gave him medicine that will help him rest”, the doctor stated, “But I’m not yet sure what is causing his fatigue. Until I know that it’s not contagious, King Hiryuu is under quarantine.”

“Quarantine?” Hakuryuu started, “But-”

“Lord Hakuryuu. You, Lord Ryokuryuu, and Lady Seiryuu easily get sick. I won’t risk the Queen or Prince Yak-Shi’s health either”, the doctor replied in a tone that left no room for arguments, “The last thing this country needs is for all its leaders to become ill.”

Everyone reluctantly nodded in understanding; everyone except for Ouryuu, who had a contemplative expression.

“I’ll care for the King”, the blond dragon suggested.

Exasperation filled the doctor’s voice, “Lord Ouryuu, I just said-”

“I won’t get sick”, Ouryuu replied with a hollow kind of certainty, “When I was a child, I got sick often. But since I drank the dragon’s blood, I haven’t been sick once.”

Neither Abi nor any of the others could remember a time when Ouryuu had fallen ill. Instead he was always the one that nursed them. He had been around them many times while they were sick yet not once had Ouryuu caught their illnesses. Not even the royal doctor could deny it.

“Very well.”  

* * *

 

With King Hiryuu remaining quarantined, the four dragons warriors had to work even harder to fill the gap he left. The Queen helped how she could but also had her hands full with raising the young prince. Ouryuu was often missing as well, as he was helping to care for the sickly King. The empty spaces at the dinner table brought a small pang of loneliness in Abi’s heart each night.

Outside the leaves on the trees began to change from lush greens to reds, oranges, and yellows.   

* * *

 

Abi woke with a start. Her dragon eyes automatically peered around the almost darkish room, the sources of light being dim starlight and outdoor lanterns drifting through the window drapes. Even in a drowsy haze, she knew something was very wrong. It felt as if her blood was aching as it flowed in her veins, carrying a dull yet painful throbbing throughout her entire body. Suddenly, like a sharp blow to the gut, Abi knew.

“Ki…King?!”

Abi scrambled out of bed, her rush disturbing the bluebird sleeping on its perch. The dragon paid Bora’s chirps no mind as she rushed out of the room, still wearing her nightclothes. Darting through halls that seemed to stretch on and on, she finally reached the entrance way to the King’s chambers. Ryokuryuu arrived at the same time with Hakuryuu and Ouryuu on his heels.

The royal doctor was standing by the door and speaking quietly to a castle maid. Both turned at the sudden appearance of the four dragon warriors. Seeing them, the maid’s hands covered her mouth as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. The doctor – face haggard, weary, and full of sorrow – simply shook his head.

That was all the confirmation they needed.

Hakuryuu was the first to react, slamming his dragon fist against the stone wall. Ryokuryuu stumbled back as if his legs had almost given out from underneath him. As for Abi, she felt as if everything was happening at a distance. Sound and light muffled like she was swimming underwater.

“….pr-romised…”, Ouryuu’s voice was shaky as he choked back tears but then abruptly erupted in a loud shout, “King! You said you would tell me!”

Everyone standing in the hallway turned to the blond dragon with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Ouryuu stood there with a quaking body, pure devastation etched in every muscle and desperation glinting in his deep blue eyes.

“You said you would tomorrow! Y-you promised!”

Abi couldn’t stand it. She pushed through the heavy water encasing her and reached out to – cheerful, gentle, perceptive, insecure but so much braver than he realized – Ouryuu. Her arms wrapped around the other dragon, pulling him into a tight hug. Every time he had carried her paralyzed self to safety, every time he had cared for her when she was sick, every time he had cheered her up and brought a smile to her face; Abi poured all that and all her affection into the hug. Ouryuu slacked, collapsing against her. He sobbed into Abi’s shoulder, his body still shaking in grief and from words left unsaid.

“P-please…King, tell me…”

Abi’s fingers softly brushed through his messy golden mane as she mumbled soothing, meaningless noise in his ear.

After some time Hakuryuu moved forward, placing his white-scaled hand on Ouryuu’s back. Ryokuryuu followed suit, putting one hand on Ouryuu’s shoulder and the other on Abi’s. It was a silent reminder to both Ouryuu and themselves that though King Hiryuu – their King and his dazzling brilliance – was gone, they still had each other. 

Despite the sun rising hours later and painting the sky a beautiful crimson, it wasn’t dawn.            

* * *

 

The funeral was a formal, stuffing event on a cruelly bright and cloudless, clear day. The people cried and wept as their crimson haired king was laid to rest, his body placed on a stone slab. Only Hiryuu’s four dragon warriors reminded silent, attempting to appear strong for the people. Slowly the mourners left. The last few were ushered out by the somber and tired-eyed Queen.

“They need some time to themselves”, she whispered to one of the despondent elders as they left King Hiryuu’s mausoleum.

So the four dragon warriors were left in peace to mourn the loss of their King. Abi stood still, her hands covering her face as she cried in gasping sobs. Ouryuu listlessly dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face. Hakuryuu fell to the ground, his fists and head pressed against the cold stone floor as he wailed. Ryokuryuu also remained standing, head bowed with a sullen frown and a few quiet tears dripping to the floor.

The dragons’ blood was so entwined with their own that they could not tell how much mourning was due losing someone precious to them and how much was caused by the dragons’ blood crying out for the fallen god.


	8. Behind enemy lines

“Let me go too”, Ouryuu insisted. If it wasn’t for the almost frantic gleam in his blue eyes, Abi would have compared his demand to a childish tantrum.

Hakuryuu took a step forward and placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “Ouryuu, one of us needs to stay here at the castle.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re worried I’ll get hurt”, he shot back with voice edging with desperation, “But it doesn’t matter if I get hurt! I…I’ll heal quickly!”

The blunt end of Ryokuryuu’s spear thumped the boy in the head. Ouryuu let out a surprised “ow” and rubbed the top of his head, while glaring at the offending dragon.

“Did that knock any sense into you, idiot?” Ryokuryuu scolded, “An attitude like that is exactly why you shouldn’t come.”

“I…”, Ouryuu sighed heavily with a pout of his lips, “…Fine. Just come back, okay.”

Abi was suddenly struck with how young Ouryuu looked. Both Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu had gained worry lines from the years and stress. Abi had grown a little taller during the first year or so; and, though she was younger than the other two, she also had the faint beginnings of worry lines as well. Yet Ouryuu, despite the years and dealing with the stress of leadership, still had the same youthful face and short stature of the first time they met that night in the castle courtyard. 

With the preparations complete and the army ready, three of the four dragon warriors saddled onto their horses and once again left the castle to go into battle. They passed through the city and entered the forests filled with autumn colors, where bright red leaves still clinging to the trees were achingly close to the crimson locks that she would never again gaze upon. Abi pushed away that somber thought, her grip on the reins tightening. She thought of the dragon remaining in the castle and couldn’t help but voice a question.

“How old is Ouryuu now?”

“He turned twenty four last summer”, Hakuryuu replied glancing at her curiously, “Why?”

Abi frowned, “No reason.”

Ryokuryuu’s brows knitted together in contemplation as he glanced up at the shifting grey clouds through the canopy, “…He does look young for his age. But Ouryuu always has, hasn’t he?” 

* * *

 

In the heart of Kouka’s army camp was the command tent. It was still the King’s tent even though he was no longer with them. None of the dragons could bring themselves to officially take residence in it, though all three of them spent more time here than in their own tents. Abi had just returned from scouting and was sharing what she had seen with the other two dragons as they stood around the small table.

“Ten thousand strong?” Hakuryuu repeated in a heavy tone, “To be so outnumbered and with our army’s morale low because of King Hiryuu’s death….Even with the three of us, a frontal assault isn’t a guaranteed victory.”

“The princelings and lords of this region are serious about crushing us”, Ryokuryuu commented with a huff.  

“Then we need to do something unexpected”, Abi thought aloud.

Ryokuryuu meet her golden eyes with a grim grin, “An attack from behind. Between Seiryuu and me, we could locate and target the leaders of this rebellion from behind the battle line.”

“If the commanders go down, it would throw their army is disarray”, Hakuryuu stated with a frown.

Abi could read the reluctant tensing in Hakuryuu’s muscles. Even with Ryokuryuu’s power, just the two of them going into enemy territory would be incredibly risky. More so for her than Ryokuryuu; and, they all knew it. If he could, Hakuryuu would go in her place. However, her dragon sight would be necessary. Even if it wasn’t, Ryokuryuu wouldn’t be able to carry the larger man long distances at the quick pace this mission would call for. Hakuryuu was also the one most fit to lead their army. They all knew this. Yet Hakuryuu was still reluctant to let them go.

Both of the men were staring at Abi now, waiting for her reply. As if she wouldn’t agree to the best chance at protecting the country and people King Hiryuu loved.  

“Sounds like a challenge”, Abi smirked with her dragon’s eyes glinting like a cat stalking its prey, “Think you can keep up, Ryokuryuu.”

“Seiryuu”, the green-haired man snorted, “You’re saying that to me of all people?”

“You two”, Hakuryuu shook his head fondly but with his mouth still tight with worry, “Be careful.”           

* * *

 

The two dragons soared through the foggy air. Abi clung to Ryokuryuu as the wind wildly fanned out her blue hair. The sharp chill bit her nose and cheeks. Abi buried her face in the back of Ryokuryuu’s neck, the rough fabric of his cloak scratchy but warm.

“Wh-what the heck are you doing?” The green-haired man sputtered.

“It’s cold this high up”, she answered with a sly smirk slowly forming on her lips, “Does it bother you?”

His face flushed pink, though it was difficult to tell if the cause was her teasing or the cold. Ryokuryuu frowned in thought as if trying to come up with something to say that would turn the tables and embarrass her. After a moment, he gave up with a loud exhale.

“Can you see anything yet?”

They had jumped around both armies and were now moving toward the enemy army from behind. The fog had been a lucky break. Scouts were even less likely to see their movements, but there was nothing her dragon’s eyes couldn’t spot. Golden eyes pierced through the mist and focused on the army ahead. Abi could see the soldiers scurrying about like ants as they prepared for battle. Even farther ahead she could see the first clashing of weapons and flowing blood. She focused closer again, to the individuals in the enemy army, searching for high ranking officers.

“The battle has just started.”

Her hair flew straight back as they began to descend. They landed with a jolt; Ryokuryuu letting out a tired breath.

“I spotted the general and his aide”, Abi continued as she slid off his back, “I’ll keep track of their positions. Once you’ve rested a little, we’ll attack.”

“Giving out orders even though this plan was my idea…”

Abi went rigid in surprise as Ryokuryuu’s arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders.

“Ryokuryuu, what are you-”

“You said you were cold, Seiryuu”, his voice brushed past her ear mockingly, “Or does this bother you?”

Abi ignored the blush spreading across her cheeks, “The general is moving closer to the frontlines.”

Ryokuryuu pulled away to pick his spear back off the ground, taking his body heat with him. When he turned back to Abi, his dark orchid eyes were those of a battle-hardened warrior ready to join the fray. A minute later they were once again flying through the sky with Abi guiding him towards their target.

They landed in the middle of the enemy army. Many of the dozens of soldiers in the immediate vicinity stumbled back at the sight of two dragons falling from the sky. As Abi’s feet touched the ground, she turned with her back lightly pressed against Ryokuryuu’s. She gazed across the faces of the men standing around them with shocked and then fearful expressions as the situation dawned on them.

“It’s the Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu!”

“Protect the General!”

The general – saddled on his warhorse – was already making his getaway.

“Go after him”, Abi stated, “I’ll handle these guys.”  

Ryokuryuu hissed a curse under his breath before jumping into the air, while Abi turned her full attention the soldiers. They were backing away – some going so far as to run away from their posts – clearly hoping to get outside the range of her power. A vicious smirk slid across Abi’s lips as she unleased the power of the dragon’s eyes.

Abi loomed over dozens of soldiers as a monstrous blue dragon. Her golden eyes pierced their nerves and left them immobile. The ones closest to her fainted, dropping to the ground. Hearts beat wildly around her. It would be so very easy to crush and devour them all. However, Abi knew she needed to draw this out until Ryokuryuu returned.

So instead of crushing hearts, Abi sent the claw of her power to devour limbs. The soldiers cried and screamed as their arms and legs were torn asunder. Weak and pathetic humans had no way to defend themselves against the power of her dragon eyes. A tiny part in the back of her mind felt sorry for these men.

“S-stop! Not my o-other arm!”

"My l-legs!"

Meanwhile, the ones just outside her range stood by and watched with fear, shock, and anger swirling around them. They refused to come closer, knowing they would only meet the same fate as their allies.

Her body suddenly throbbed with backlash. Abi mentally cursed as she jerked forward and hit the ground. With her down, a few soldiers hesitantly walked toward her. The first to reach her raised his sword above her head. Abi cringed and wondered what was taking Ryokuryuu so long.

“Wait!” Another soldier called out stopping the man standing over her, “Our orders are to capture the Seiryuu alive, if possible.”

Abi’s heart seemed to freeze. What did that mean?

The soldier yelled his reply, “Do you really think that will be possible with-”

Ryokuryuu descended from the misty sky impaling the man as he landed. The green-haired dragon then scooped one arm under her stomach to pick Abi up before jumping to the skies again.

“You could at least carry me with more dignity”, Abi huffed.

“I was in a hurry”, was his reply.

“Did you kill the general?”

“Of course”, he frowned slightly, “It just took a little longer than I thought it would.”

Abi let out a relieved sigh, “Then Hakuryuu and our army should be fine.”

She watched as they glided down to a forest canopy that barely had any autumn leaves clinging to the branches. Once they landed, Ryokuryuu leaned his spear against a tree and then settled Abi against the tree as well. He sat down beside her, exhaustion etching across his face.

Abi closed her eyes. What had those soldiers meant by capturing her alive? Nothing they said or did suggested Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu were supposed to be captured too. Why only her? It felt ominous.

The weight of Ryokuryuu’s hand pressed down on her head, “What’s with that expression, Seiryuu?”

“…Did you hear what those soldiers’ said?”

“Huh? No”, a promise of menace if he thought it necessary flashed in his eyes, “What did they say?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not important right now”, Abi’s paralyzed body slumped against Ryokuryuu’s shoulder, “Once I can move again, our priority should be to go help Hakuryuu.”                             

* * *

 

Their horses passed through the city streets toward the castle. The townspeople watched with smiles on their faces but grief lingering in their eyes. The air was crisp and chilly. Abi’s breath wisped in a fog as she pulled her cloak closer. Glancing up at the puffy layer of clouds blanketing the sky, she thought it wouldn’t be long until the first snowfall of winter.

They entered the castle gates into the courtyard. Ouryuu was there waving both arms at them with a relieved smile lighting his face like a ray of sunlight, Bora perched on his shoulder tweeting in excitement. The Queen and little Yak-Shi clutching his mother’s hand were waiting as well.

“Welcome back!”

Abi smiled softly at the blond dragon and royals as she dismounted her horse.

* * *

 

Abi sat next to the window while idly petting Bora with her free hand. As she had predicted a week ago, large snowflakes were drifting in the wind and sticking to the garden grounds, covering the barren plants and walls in a thin layer white. Snowflakes always fascinated her with their never ending patterns and glassy gleam. Abi could stare at them all day, memorizing the shapes.

Well, she could if she weren’t once again sorting through intelligence reports. The stack of reports was large and varied in information. The ominous feeling hadn’t left since that enemy soldier mentioned being ordered to capture her alive. There was something going on behind the scenes but Abi needed information to figure out what exactly. Headache forming in the pinpoint between her eyes, Abi set aside the report she had been reading with a sigh and rubbed her temples. Bora flew up to her shoulder and began grooming strands of her sky blue hair.

“Lady Seiryuu?” Young-Soo hovered by the door with a frown, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine”, she replied automatically.

Her assistant took a deep breath and then stepped forward, “Lady Seiryuu, I have known you for over a decade. You’re not fine. You’re grieving, stressed, and something is clearly bothering you.”

Abi shot him a golden glare, “It’s not like you to speak so openly.”

“I-I apologize”, he bowed his head looking at the floor, “I’m worried. I…I think some time away from everything, a break away from the castle and city for a day, would be good for you.”

“That’s…”

It did sound nice. But if she was being specifically targeted like she suspected…The other dragons would definitely insist on guarding her all the time, which was why she hadn’t mentioned her suspicions quite yet. Perhaps an afternoon horseback ride in the forest, just outside of the city, before telling them wouldn’t be such a bad idea.  


	9. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was...uncomfortable for me to write. And also why I rated this fic as Teen.

Abi petted the nose of her horse, while Bora boldly perched on top of its head. It was the same horse she usually rode when going to battle: a large brown mare with a mild and steady attitude. The door to the stable pushed open, letting in a chilly breeze.

“I thought I saw you come in here, Seiryuu.”

Abi didn’t bother to turn around, “Hakuryuu, what do you want?”

The silvery-haired dragon scratched the back of his head with his clawed hand, “You’ve been holed up working on something the past few days. You always do that when you’re worried or upset.”

“I’m going out to clear my head”, Abi replied cutting off any questioning, “I’ll tell you and the others after dinner.”

Abi swung up on the saddle with practiced ease and gave the mare a gentle pat. Hakuryuu would probably fuss at her for going out alone once she revealed her suspicions, even though it wasn’t like she was traversing outside their immediate territory. However, right now he knew nothing and trusted his dragon brethren’s judgement. The older dragon simply nodded and wished her a good ride as Abi gripped the reins and left.

* * *

 

The horse trotted along the road leaving the walls of the city. Hoof prints trailed behind in the thin layer of snow. Bora was huddled underneath Abi’s cloak, pressing close to its human’s warmth. Above them the sky was clearing with only a few wispy clouds slowly drifting across the stark blue.

It was a little over an hour into the ride when Abi sensed that she was being watched. She focused her vision outward, seeing through the frosted trees and bushes. There were dozens of men lurking in the forest. From how they were dressed, they appeared to be bandits. Abi frowned tightly. No group of bandits would be foolish enough to come close to the capital protected by the four dragon warriors. Bandits wouldn’t have such fine weapons or be so well fed either.

The draw string of a bow was released from the left and slightly behind her. Abi quickly pulled the reins, guiding her steed to dodge. Another arrow was shot from a different angle. With a grimace Abi rolled off the saddle, smacking her horse’s side while mid-air. By the time the dragon landed on her knees, the mare was taking off back towards the castle.

“Shot the horse!” A voice – eerily familiar, like a distant memory – sounded from hiding amongst the trees, “Don’t let it reach the city.”  

More arrows were let loose. Abi’s heart dropped as her poor horse fell. Bora poked its head from her cloak with a ruffled chirp. The dragon clutched the bluebird in her hand protectively for a brief half-second and then tossed it in the air. Bluebirds were so small that Abi doubted the archers could hit it. She hoped they couldn’t.

“Go on”, she whispered, “At the very least get away from the fight.”

Bora, like always, seemed to understand her and flew off. As Abi unsheathed the sword hidden in her robes, she silently thanked Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu for drilling the habit of carrying the weapon with her anytime she left the castle. The dragon counted the men surrounding her. There were thirty within the range of her power. However, there were another fifty standing by just outside her range. It was as if they knew exactly what her range was. No, Abi thought as she spotted something unexpected, they did know. The dragon turned and pointed her sword at the man.

“You were the one to plant the idea of a horseback ride in my head…”, Abi stated in a tone as sharp as the blade she carried, “Come out here, Young-Soo.”

The man stumbled forward from the bushes and into the clearing of the road. He was still wearing the uniform of her tribe’s soldiers. Anger boiled in her chest at the sight.

“L-lady Seiryuu”, his hazel eyes looked down as he took an unsteady breath.

“Will you give me a reason for this betrayal?” Abi used the anger to disguise the numbing heartache. She vaguely wondered if King Hiryuu had felt like this when he was betrayed.

Young-Soo looked back up with resolve written across his face, “Lady Seiryuu, Kouka is crumbling without King Hiryuu. Lord Ouryuu is weak. Someone like Lord Ryokuryuu will abandon the kingdom sooner or later. That only leaves Lord Hakuryuu and you, Lady Seiryuu. It would be better to offer your power to-”

“Cut this rehearsed nonsense!”, Abi yelled causing him to flinch, “You have worked for me for over a decade. You know the depths of the bond we dragons share. You know I can’t betray them anymore I could betray my King.“ 

Her assistant weakly nodded, so Abi continued.

"The backgrounds of all the guards working at the main Yoo Estate were checked. I checked your background again before allowing you to work as my assistant. You’ve never had ties to my second-cousin before…But you still have family living in the region under control of the Yoo Clan, don’t you.”

Young-Soo completely deflated at those words, “….I’m so sorry, Lady Seiryuu. He threatened my brother and his family. I couldn’t….”

Abi sighed heavily. As bad as this was for her, the dragon couldn’t hate someone trying to protect those they loved.

“As I thought, Yoo Seung was backing that rebellion and targeting me”, the dragon warrior smirked with bravado and shifted into fighting stance, “Well, I won’t be so easy to take down.”

She let Young-Soo retreat outside her range, while the disguised Yoo soldiers appeared from behind the foliage. Despite her smirk, Abi knew she was no Hakuryuu or Ryokuryuu. This was a fight she probably wouldn’t win. Even so Abi charged the nearest soldier and stabbed him cleanly through the gut. She pulled the sword out just in time to block a strike. Another attack came from her side. Abi dodged and swung her blade downward, cutting his leg. Her luck ran out then. At the same time she blocked another strike, a different soldier charged her from behind with a blunt weapon. Pain shot through her skull. Everything went black as her ears rang.

When Abi came to, she was sprawled on the ground with her sword out of reach. The soldiers were standing over her, looking down with cruel grins. A sudden kick struck her in the ribs. Abi gasped and coughed as they continued kicking, mocking words and laughter circling above her like vultures. Eventually they grew bored and stopped. One man lifted her up by her shirt. Abi threw a punch but the soldier caught her arm and twisted it. A hiss of pain escaped her lips. 

“Heh, Lord Yoo said that as long as we don’t damage the dragon’s eyes”, his face and foul breath were entirely too close,“We could do whatever we wanted with you.”

Terror surged up from the pit of her stomach. Instinct took over as Abi turned her dragon eyes on the men and unleashed their power. The soldier dropped her as he froze in place. Abi landed on her feet, her glare gleaming an unearthly golden. One-by-one they fell as the claw of her power ripped through their hearts. Once they were all dead, Abi felt the throb of impending backlash. She grimly recognized that she had just played into the trap.

No. The dragon refused to go down yet. With a sudden force of will, Abi stretched the range of her power past the normal limit. For a brief moment all the soldiers were immobilized as the blue dragon loomed over them. Then her power snapped back. Abi jerked forward and fell to the chilled ground.

The soldiers took a moment to shake off the effects of her power but then swiftly closed in. One grabbed Abi by the hair and yanked her half off the ground. Abi gritted her teeth and tightly shut her eyes as spasms of pain echoed across her body. Another pressed the edge of a sword against her neck in warning, while the current leader of the Yoo Clan carelessly stepped over the corpses of his men toward them. If the situation wasn’t so dire, Abi would have felt proud that even paralyzed she was considered a potential threat. When Yoo Seung – a middle aged man with a similar facial structure as her late father – reached her, he bent down to eye level. 

“Hello, dear cousin. That was an impressive display”, his voice lit with false pleasantry, “Let me see those infamous dragon eyes up close.”

His hand cupped her cheek, fingernails tracing down the red marks under her eyes. Disgust welled in the back of Abi’s throat. She kept her eyes closed to spite him. The man didn’t appreciate that. His nails dug into her skin, drawing droplets of blood.  

“You should really think about your position here”, his tone was chilling, “I won’t kill you. But if you don’t cooperate, I will make you beg me for death.”  

Terror surged again, clawing desperately in her chest. Only this time the backfiring of her power left her completely defenseless, completely at her relative’s mercy. Reluctantly Abi opened her golden eyes to meet Seung’s stare. It was a grudging admission of defeat. Even so she poured every ounce of hatred she felt into her iridescent glare. Shock flashed across the man’s face but he quickly regained composure.

“That’s a scary look. I’ll have to be careful not to look at you when your power returns. At least until you’re more demure”, Seung rambled as he began caressing her dragon markings again with a mesmerized expression, “I thought it was exaggerations, but the eyes of Seiryuu are truly as captivating as they all say…”

Abi shuddered and desperately wished to be somewhere, anywhere else. As long as it was far from her grabby second-cousin and his loathsome touch.

“Lord Yoo”, Young-Soo spoke up as he shifted his weight and guiltily averted his eyes, “We should get moving before the other dragon warriors realize something is wrong.”

Seung finally let his hands drop from her face and tore his greedy gaze away from her eyes. He stood straight as he motioned to the surrounding soldiers.

“Secure her. I don’t want my dear cousin to recover from the paralysis and escape mid-trip”, Seung paused a moment as his soldiers moved to carry out his order, “Oh, and Young-Soo.”

“Y-yes, Lord Yoo”, he gulped.

“I am no fool. Given the chance you would help her”, Seung drew his sword, “I have no farther purpose for you.”

In one fluid swing Young-Soo’s neck was sliced through. His head flew a few feet, hitting the ground and bouncing twice before rolling to a stop. At the same time his body fell, twitching a couple of times before stilling permanently. Blood mixed with the dirty, trodden snow around the decapitated corpse.

And all Abi could do was watch in horror.   

The soldier holding her up sharply tugged her hair, causing Abi to wince. The blade’s thin weight against her exposed neck made her stomach twist. Another soldier was coming toward them with rope that would seal her capture. Hopeless dread built with each step the man took.

Then a sudden flash of green descending from the sky entered Abi’s field of vision. Relief, like the first rain after a drought, flooded through her.

As Ryokuryuu landed his spear sliced clean through the soldier’s sword arm. Both arm and blade clattered to the ground. The man screamed in shock and pain before Ryokuryuu stabbed him through the chest. The soldier gripping Abi’s hair tossed her aside like a ragdoll – her body hitting the cold, damp ground with a pained groan – in a scramble for his weapon. The dragon’s spear pierced him before the sword was fully unsheathed. He too fell, more blood pooling in the muddy snow. 

“You’re…late…”

Abi meant it to sound biting. Instead her voice was hollow and fragile, unfamiliar to even her own ears.        

The green-haired dragon turned his head, sparing a look at Abi. Her hair and clothing were disheveled. There were visible scratches and bruising skin. Her usually proud eyes instead held pain, fear, and defeat. Ryokuryuu’s scowl deepened as an intense bloodthirsty fury rolled off him. The enemy soldiers surrounding them defensively raised their weapons. The dragon rapidly lunged forward impaling another soldier. The others charged him. Ryokuryuu blocked the strikes and pushed them back.  

“Seiryuu!”

Hakuryuu appeared, running into the fight and swiping two soldiers aside with the sound of cracking bones. One glance at Abi on the ground and Ryokuryuu’s seething bloodlust told him all he needed to know. The claws on his dragon hand extended farther as he moved protectively between Abi and the enemy. Hakuryuu slashed down the closest soldiers while Ryokuryuu leapt in the air and began raining death down on one enemy after another. A few attempted to escape but where quickly cut off. Ryokuryuu impaled a soldier and then turned to the next man, continuing the massacre.

Eventually the only one that remained alive was Seung; his last soldier dying as a human shield. Hakuryuu pulled his dragon claw out of the soldier’s chest – the body toppling over – and stepped toward Seung. The man raised his sword but Hakuryuu simply grabbed it and shattered the blade in half. Seung staggered back, disbelief and fear and rage flashing across his face.

“You’re the one that has harmed Seiryuu!?” Hakuryuu growled the question with dragon fangs bared.

“She’s of the Yoo Clan! As the head of the Yoo, it’s within my rights to-”

Cold wrath burned in Hakuryuu’s eyes. In a swift motion his dragon claw, with scales shimmering a pure white that the snow saturated with blood no longer was, grabbed Seung by his head and crushed it. The body was flung to the side with the rest of the corpses.

With all threats eliminated, both Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu quickly moved to Abi’s side. Hakuryuu gently pulled her upright and let her paralyzed body lean against him. Abi soaked in the reassurance of his support and inhaled a slow breath, a burning ache shooting through her sides and chest.  

Hakuryuu’s voice was full of concern, “Seiryuu, how injured are you?”

She glanced down, unable to look either in the eyes.

“…Just cuts and bruises…A few cracked ribs, I think…Possibly a concussion…”

Ryokuryuu reached out his hand as if to touch her face, where the nail indentions were streaked with her blood, but it fell midway and clutched into a fist. He had a heavy frown with anger still simmering just below the surface.

“What the hell did they do to you?”

Abi’s head dipped lower, “….I just…told you…”

Ryokuryuu’s frown deepened. He opened his mouth to say something else. However, Hakuryuu shook his head to stop the other man.

“Let’s head back.”

Abi blinked a few times. Her voice was still fragile – soft yet scratchy – and so very hollow, “Wait…Young-Soo…deserves a proper burial…”

“We’ll have his body retrieved”, Hakuryuu replied soothingly, “But you need medical attention first.”


	10. Aftershock

Abi grimaced as the royal doctor finished wrapping bandages around her torso. Blooms of dark purple were peeking out from the edges of the white fabric. It had taken much effort on her part not to squirm away as the bandages tightened around the bruises. With his patient’s wounds dressed, the doctor gently helped Abi lean back against the pillows. He then turned around and mixed a powdery medicine in a steaming cup.

“Drink this. It will ease the pain and help you sleep”, he ordered pressing the warm cup in her hands.

The dragon nodded numbly and brought the cup to her lips. Once she had finished gulping down the medicine, the doctor picked up a small jar.

“I’m going to put ointment on the little cuts, okay?”

Again, Abi merely nodded. As his fingers carefully dabbed the cool gel across broken skin, her muscles tensed and her nostrils flared. The doctor continued his work with a solemn expression and pitying eyes. Abi hated it, though she wasn’t entirely sure what ‘it’ was. Her arm suddenly jerked, knocking the ointment jar out of the doctor’s hand. The doctor stared at her a moment, even more pity filling his expression, before reaching down to pick up the jar.

“It’s alright. I’m done. You should rest now, Lady Seiryuu.”

The doctor left her room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Abi could sense the presences of the other three dragons waiting in the hall. Their colorful glows seemed to radiate worry. The castle walls were thick. She couldn’t hear what the doctor was telling them. She wasn’t sure if she was glad for that or not. Letting out a faint huff, Abi closed her eyes. The medicine lulled her to sleep.             

* * *

 

Abi jolted awake. With a hazy mind it took her a moment to realize she was in her room, a sliver of moonlight drifting through the drapes and lighting the familiar surroundings. There was silence instead of the small tweets of a bluebird. Abi foggily recalled Ouryuu saying something…Something about caring for Bora. Abi shifted slightly. The covers were tucked loosely around her. An empty pang resonated through the dragon, a feeling of wrongness creeping across her skin. She didn’t want to be here right now. She wanted…

Abi sat up. Her injured body protested. An involuntary whimper sounded. She pushed past the aches of her battered body and awkwardly slid out of bed. Getting dressed was a difficult task, but the idea of waking a maid to help her caused a lump to form in the back of her throat. Once she was finally dressed, Abi went to the door. Her hand lingered on the door. She couldn’t bring herself to open it.

Why couldn’t she open the door?

_“I thought it was exaggerations, but the eyes of Seiryuu are truly as captivating as they all say…”_

Abi stumbled back as phantom hands gripped her face and dug into her skin. Echoes of mocking laughter spun around her head. She felt dizzy. Her lungs restricted. Her sides throbbed and burned. She was gasping for air. Abi frantically glanced around. She spotted a roll of bandages left on a tray next to her bed. She rushed over and unraveled it with trembling hands. The fabric covered her eyes as she tied it around her head.

It became a little easier to breathe.

Time slowly passed by. It was hard to tell whether it was a few minutes or an hour. Abi returned to the door and – after steeling herself – opened it. She hurried down the hallways in all but a run. She was grateful for the darkness of night and the quiet of the sleeping castle that cloaked her. When the dragon finally reached her destination, she collapsed against the cold memorial stone. Shaky sobs bounced off the walls.

Lost in her panicked state, Abi had been unaware of the figure silently sitting outside her room. The other dragon followed after her and took place as a sentinel outside of King Hiryuu’s mausoleum. With each echoed cry, Ryokuryuu gripped his spear tighter.            

* * *

 

Thin rays of morning light floated into the King’s mausoleum. Abi was still curled next the tomb, her arms crossed and forehead pressed against the decorative fabric. She had long since cried herself into exhaustion. The dragon wasn’t quite awake but not asleep either. Voices – soothingly familiar – wisped past her ears.

“…doctor…here…”

“…crying…night…don’t know…”

“…been…go rest…I’ll…”

Footsteps echoed into the mausoleum, fully pulling Abi into awareness. It was Ouryuu, she realized as he sat down near her.

“Seiryuu?” His tone was soft.

Abi nodded, acknowledging she’d heard him without lifting her head.  

“The doctor wants to put more ointment on the bruises”, he stated in that same soft tone, “Do you feel up to that?”

She wasn’t sure. She knew she probably should, but…Abi said nothing nor made any movement.

Ouryuu frowned, “Do you want to be alone right now?”

After a few minutes ticked by without her saying a word, Ouryuu slowly stood up. Abi’s heart began to hammer in her chest and before she realized what she was doing her hand shot out, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. Ouryuu looked at her – her now lifted head revealing the bandage covering her eyes – with his blue eyes wide and sorrowful.

“Seiryuu …?”

Ouryuu settled back down beside her. Abi was quiet for a few more minutes before she began to haltingly speak.

“…It…was always about the dragon’s eyes…that letter…the recent rebellion…Yoo Seung…wanted my power……King Hiryuu knew…without me even realizing, he…Now that he’s gone…There will be others seeking my…all of our powers…”

Ouryuu lightly squeezed her hand. They sat in silence for a while. Sunbeams from the tiny windows moved across the stone floor, causing Ouryuu’s golden mane of hair and the medallion around his neck to shine. Abi unconsciously took in his warm glow like the moon absorbing sunlight.   

“You haven’t had anything to eat since yesterday. Seiryuu should eat something”, Ouryuu stated as he stood up again with her hand still in his comforting grip, “Do you want to go somewhere else? Or I can bring you something?”

Abi didn’t feel particularly hungry, but she could tell Ouryuu wasn’t going to let her skip another meal. She had a hunch the royal doctor told him to make sure she ate. Abi stood up as well and let the other dragon lead her out of the King’s mausoleum.  

* * *

 

Abi had half-heartedly taken the first bite of her food but then quickly became aware of just how hungry she was. She had managed to finish her plate before Ouryuu was halfway done with his. He sat across from her chatting about nothing of importance to fill her quiet. Bora was perched on her arm and so far had refused to leave, even when the dragon shifted her limb. The bluebird was bandaged lightly where an arrow had glazed its side. Abi petted its head apologetically.

The door creaked open. Ouryuu paused his talking. Hakuryuu walked in but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the bandages hiding Abi’s eyes. The older dragon frowned dully before joining his self-proclaimed siblings.

“Seiryuu, Young-Soo’s body has been retrieved”, Hakuryuu stated gently, “His burial will be this afternoon.”

Abi nodded. She should go to that. Young-Soo was…had been her assistant and friend. She should-

_His head flew a few feet, hitting the ground and bouncing twice before rolling to a stop. At the same time his body fell, twitching a couple of times before stilling permanently. Blood mixed with the dirty, trodden snow around the decapitated corpse._

-She couldn’t help him. Her chest hurt again. Bruises and injured ribs flamed with pain. Her breathes were quick. She couldn’t help him. Abi couldn’t get enough air. Everything hurt. She couldn’t help him. The room was spinning.

“-ryuu. Seiryuu, look at me.”

Hand and dragon claw lightly gripped her shoulders. Hakuryuu was kneeling in front of her, staring in her eyes as if they weren’t hidden. Abi blinked behind the bandages.

“Take deep breaths, okay.”

Abi slowly exhaled and then inhaled, focusing on Hakuryuu’s steady voice.

“Good. You’re doing good. Keep taking deep breaths.”

* * *

 

After that, Abi skipped the burial. She instead retreated back into King Hiryuu’s mausoleum. Part of her hated herself for it but she couldn’t bring herself to face the public yet. The thought of people staring at her and her dragon eyes was too foreboding. The idea of panicking like she had earlier, only this time in front of the people she was supposed to be a leader of, was too humiliating. So the dragon remained curled at the foot of King Hiryuu’s tomb, taking what little solace she could in her King’s lingering presence.

Over the next few days, a pattern emerged. Abi would wake up while it was still dark and hide away in the King’s mausoleum. There she would stay until around midmorning when either Ouryuu or Hakuryuu would coax her out to eat and let the doctor check her injuries. She would then retreat back into the mausoleum until Ouryuu or Hakuryuu once again convinced her to have dinner.

As for Ryokuryuu…He was there but not. He didn’t come talk to her like Ouryuu and Hakuryuu. Yet it seemed every free moment that he had, he spent awkwardly hovering nearby. Hovering but never approaching. He didn’t come to her until over a week later.

As usual Abi was curled next to the memorial, her head pressed against the cold stone. Footsteps approached; footsteps that were heavier than Ouryuu’s and more spry than Hakuryuu’s. Abi blinked behind the bandages and slowly lifted her head up.

“Ryokuryuu..?”   

“Seiryuu”, the green-haired dragon greeted in a careful, even tone as he shifted on the balls of his feet.

They stared at each other a moment, his expression purposely neutral, before Ryokuryuu slowly moved forward and kneeled beside her. His hand subconsciously reached toward her face. For a brief moment, Abi thought he was going to remove the fabric from her eyes. She was struck by the sudden realization that if it were him or Hakuryuu or Ouryuu, she wouldn’t mind.

But then his fingers flinched, having just noticed what he was doing. Ryokuryuu drew his hand back and let it drop to his side.

“Hakuryuu and I, we’re leaving the castle. Since our powers are becoming a source of conflict”, he finally stated in an almost pleading voice, “We all think it’d be better for you, if you left as well.”

Abi frowned and fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, “…I’ll…think about it...”

Ryokuryuu nodded and then stood again.

Abi thought she had cried all the tears she had for that day. But, as his green ponytail and cloaked back vanished through the door, drops of water hit the stone-tile floor like a steady rain.         


	11. Departure (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Hiryuu’s four dragon warriors part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. Thank you for reading this far!

Abi mechanically brushed through her locks of blue hair as she prepared for bed. Ryokuryuu’s announcement of him and Hakuryuu leaving the castle – saying that she should as well – weighted heavily on her mind. Here in the castle she was a well-known figure and thus more easily targeted. If she left the castle then she could live in anonymity…

The dragons leaving would also keep the country, the country that King Hiryuu worked so hard to create and loved so much, from tearing itself apart over their powers.

Abi set the comb down and then happened to glance up into the mirror. Her golden eyes, uncovered so that she could brush her hair, stared back at her. There was only the slightest of discoloring on her face where new skin had healed over the fingernail intentions. It was so faint only she would notice. Patches of greenish and yellowing bruises peeked out from her plain night robe. Her fractured ribs didn’t feel as sore; though, according to the royal doctor, they still needed at least a month longer to fully recover.

Slowly but surely, her body was healing…Her body was.

Abi looked away from the mirror and once again secured the bandage around her eyes. She had come to a decision.  

* * *

 

The next day Abi didn't hide away in King Hiryuu's mausoleum. Instead she went to work gathering supplies, dodging and avoiding other people as best she could. Once back in the solitude of her room, Abi set out all the items she thought necessary on her bed: basic supplies, a few extra sets of clothes, a thick travel blanket, money, and her sword. All in all, it wasn’t much but the dragon thought it best to travel light. With a weary frown, she began to pack the waterproof bag.

A soft knock rasped. Her muscles tensed at the noise. Abi took a deep, calming breath and looked through the wall. Seeing who was there, she hurried to open the door and let the silvery-white haired man in.  

“Hakuryuu...You don’t have to check on me every day…”

“I wouldn’t be a very good older brother if I didn’t”, he stated as he softly smiled down at her.

From its perch on the bed, Bora – with the shallow wound already healed – tweeted in greeting before resuming the task of grooming its bright blue feathers. Hakuryuu glanced over at the bluebird and then noticed the half-packed bag next to it.  

“You’ve decided to leave as well”, he stated as relief spread across his expression.

Abi simply nodded in confirmation. His initial relief quickly wore away with worry clouding his face. Abi could almost see the thoughts turning in Hakuryuu’s mind.

“Seiryuu”, the older dragon suggested, “You can travel with me, if you want.”

Abi stared at him through the fabric of her blindfold. With that one sentence, Hakuryuu was offering protection. There was no doubt in Abi’s mind that if she traveled with the older dragon nothing like…that…would ever happen again. It was tempting to cling to her ‘big brother’ for a sense of security. It was so tempting that her bones ached for it.

However, did she really want to rely on someone else so completely?

Abi shook her head, “I…appreciate it. But there’s something I want…need to do alone.”

Hakuryuu stared down at her with understanding in his eyes, “Alright. But if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come to me.”

“I know”, Abi smiled slightly. It was a faint, bittersweet smile but a smile.          

* * *

 

It was a cold dawn, the sun barely shining its first rays of light over the horizon. Puffy grey clouds blanketed the starry sky as large snowflakes swirled in the wind. Abi trailed behind Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu with Bora tucked away and sleeping in the warmth of her winter cloak. Except for the crunching of their footsteps in the snow, it was quiet.

“Everyone! Hurry up!” Ouryuu, already waiting outside, broke that quiet as he waved to them with an energetic smile. “What a nice morning! You should getting going before everyone wakes up.”

Abi paused under the gate arch, shifting the weight of her pack and lingering behind the stone wall. Past this point was outside the castle grounds. She hadn’t left the castle since…that day. The others continued forward, seemingly oblivious to her sudden hesitation.

“It’s freezing”, Ryokuryuu complained with a shiver. His breath froze midair as he spoke.

Ouryuu chuckled at him, “You lack youthfulness, Ryokuryuu.”

“Shut up”, the green-haired man grumbled, “You’re the one that hasn’t changed.”

“Heh”, Ouryuu continued to laugh.

Hakuryuu stared at the blond with that expression they all knew was his ‘worrying older sibling look’.

“Ouryuu, do you really plan on staying here?”

Ouryuu glanced away, the smile on his face fading slightly.

“I can’t leave the Queen and prince alone, so I’ll pretend to be a priest for a while and keep the people at ease”, he explained, “You three can leave without a care in the world. I'll leave too once the prince is older.”

Hakuryuu frowned at him a moment before declaring, “When you do, come where we are!”

“Eh…?” Ouryuu blinked in confusion.

“Once you leave the castle, come visit me. Okay?” The older dragon insisted, “I’ll be waiting for you. No matter how many years it takes, even if I’m an old man.”

Blue eyes went wide before glancing to the snow covered ground. A sad smile formed on Ouryuu face. Abi thought he looked burdened. Well, of course, he was. Ouryuu was choosing to stay behind so they could leave.

“…Yeah.”

Ryokuryuu cut in with a warm grin, “Hey. Make sure you bring some alcohol when you visit me.”

Ouryuu narrowed his eyes in disbelief and placed his hand on his hip, “You’ll never stay in one spot, Ryokuryuu.”

Hakuryuu nodded in agreement, “Ryokuryuu, I’d be shocked if you ever settled down. You should visit me too sometime.”  

As Abi watched the other dragons say their goodbyes, she slowly gathered her courage and then finally took a step outside the castle walls. Snow crunched underfoot. Ouryuu, noticing the movement, turned to her.

“Seiryuu”, he asked while walking up to her, “Would you let me see your eyes one last time?”

Abi took a breath. Didn’t she, just the other day, think that if it were her fellow dragons it would be okay? She didn’t mind the idea of Ouryuu or the others seeing her eyes. Yet her hands remained stiff at her sides.

Ouryuu called out again in a gentle voice as dim morning rays glinted off his golden mane.

 “Abi.”

_Her King called happily as sunlight illuminated his wild crimson hair like flame._

_"Abi.”_

Dragon eyes widened slightly behind the fabric. Ouryuu didn’t realize it, but of the four he was the most like their King. He was warm, bright, and loving like a ray of sunlight breaking through the darkest of clouds. Abi felt tears well up in her eyes and then stream down her cheeks. Ouryuu stepped closer, so close that their foreheads were almost touching. His fingers brushed across her tear streaked face as he slowly pulled the bandage away from her eyes. Like inverts of each other, his bright blue eyes stared into her golden.

“Jeez, your beautiful eyes are all swollen now.”

“…No one’s called me by name since King Hiryuu…”, she whispered as more tears dripped down and hit the snow.

“Oh”, Ouryuu smiled as he took a small step back, “Calling you by name is better, Abi?”

“Abi”, Hakuryuu called out as well.

Ryokuryuu leaned forward with a teasing grin, “Abi-chan.”

Annoyance grated - somehow making her feel little more like her self from before - as Abi spun her head around, “Don’t use ‘chan’!”  

However, her glare was offset by her red puffy face and the lingering tears. It lacked any threat. Ryokuryuu snickered and repeated himself. 

“Abi-chan.”

“You’re exasperating, Shuten!”

A sly, pointy toothed grin slid across his face, “So you’re using my name now.”

“Abi. Shuten”, Haku- Guen stopped their bickering with a request for their attention.

Guen had just given Zeno a hug and was now beckoning them to join. The four dragons huddled together. Guen was on one side of Abi, his dragon claw wrapped across her shoulders. Zeno was on the other side, his hand pressed against her back. Shuten was standing across from her, his orchid eyes briefly meeting hers. Guen’s deep voice reverberated through the icy air.

“Listen. We are siblings who carry the dragons' blood. Though we may be apart our blood will call out to one another. King Hiryuu has returned to Heaven, and we too will one day do the same. Our souls are connected in a cycle. The four dragons' blood and its link with Hiryuu will never disappear. Let us meet again someday, brothers.”

With Guen’s speech finished, the four dragon warriors broke apart from their group hug. They said one last goodbye and then parted ways, with Zeno waving. As she took the first few steps away from the castle, Abi secured the bandage around her eyes again and focused her sight on the other three dragons. Shuten was the first to leave Abi’s range of vision, jumping once he was a little ways from the castle. Guen headed eastward, nearly opposite of her, and soon vanished into the forest. Zeno was the last one she could see. He had stopped waving but remained rooted in place with hunched shoulders as the snow continued to drift down around him. Eventually, Abi had walked far enough that even her sight couldn’t spot the blond.

As Bora rustled around in the pocket of her winter cloak, the dragon turned her attention to the path that lay before her. The way she had chosen wouldn’t be easy. However, Abi felt that if she were to ever regain her confidence back then it was a path she needed to take.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a good way to translate 'chan' into English, and I didn't want to lose the meaning behind it. So I just decided to keep it in.


End file.
